Moonlight stroll
by EmilyG
Summary: A mystery girl alone in the woods, a pack of werewolves hot on her trail. The only thing to make the night more interesting would be an encounter with Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the True Blood characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO. _

It amazed her how quickly the darkness caught up with her and she was nowhere near her destination. She wasn't in the dark for long as the bright moon rose quickly above the horizon. Reflecting on how beautiful the woods were in the moonlight she noticed the quiet. It was in fact too quiet as wood do not tend to have a mute setting, it was obvious something was amiss. Increasing her speed she walked deeper into the woods. The eerie quiet followed her.

The vegetation became denser and trees seem to close in around her, slowing her down. Eventually she made it out to a clearing in the woods, the moon failed to provide much illumination as clouds rolled in and she was forced to navigate in the dark once again. Pausing in the middle of the clearing to calculate her next move she heard a deep growl.

"It couldn't be" she thought out loud.

Werewolves were no known to hang around Shreveport. The growl broke through the quiet once again, there was no mistaken it. She sighed.

The clouds passed and the moon shone brightly over her, proving her suspicions to be true. A pack of werewolves surrounded her standing just a few feet away. The leader stood in front of her, he was a good foot larger than the rest, his dark fur was standing up and his eyes glowed from the excitement of the kill.

She didn't have to read his thoughts to know how much he yearned to tear her up in pieces. She should have known better then to venture into the woods of an area she barely knew, but it would take much more than werewolves to make her take the detour.

The leader stepped towards her releasing yet another growl.

She showed no fear standing calmly while maintaining full eye contact.

He was not deterred by her calm demeanor. _Foolish_ he thought knowing that she was only acting calm because most humans were taught to show no fear when faced with wolves. It became a game to him to see how far he could push her before she yelled and ran in fear. Howling he advanced another step towards her expecting this to be the move that makes her run.

She didn't run. She smiled at him, confused by her reaction he watched as her hands reached behind her back producing two guns from the back of her jeans. She held one gun in each hand.

"I believe silver is still your metal of choice boys" her voice was playful as pointed one gun at him and the other at the wolf directing opposite of him.

The other wolves stepped back at the sight of the gun, he but he would not be backing down. He released a deep growl signaling for the rest to go in for the kill. As every wolf went at her, she jumped up high spinning mid-air. Firing only six times she landed back on the ground surrounded by six naked bodies all with bullet holes between their eyes.

She wedged the guns back into her jeans and covered them with her shirt. Looking over their bodies she felt a sense of guilt as it didn't please her to take a life be it supernatural or otherwise. Her only solace was the fact that she had given them plenty of time to back away and be it someone else in her place they wouldn't have hesitated to tear them apart.

"What's done is done" she sighed looking around the clearing. She wondered if she should leave them here to be found or bury them. But then there was another sound that caught her attention.

Clapping? She looked around wondering if her ears betrayed her, but they did not. In the middle of the woods surrounded by six dead werewolves she heard it again: loud, distinct clapping. Before she had a chance to question who was there, he emerged from the dense vegetation. The moonlight illuminating his perfect face, he wore a tight black shirt and loose jeans, his dirty blond hair slicked back, his piercing blue eyes stared straight at her, somewhat impressed by what they've seen.

"Simply magnificent" he uttered

Her attraction to him was instant. _No!_ she fought the urge to stare at him, blaming the attraction on adrenalin, endorphins or whatever it was that made her act so out of character.

"Did you enjoy the show?" still not fully in control of her emotions her voice came off abrasive.

"Tremendously" he oozed sexiness.

"Glad I could provide some entertainment to make the night go by, but I should be elsewhere"

Turning away from him she stepped over one of the bodies and made her way towards the opposite end of the clearing. At once he stood in front of her.

"We're not done"

"Is that so?" she mocked the seriousness of his tone.

"What are you?" his voice was more demanding.

"The great Eric Northman baffled by my origin" keeping a straight face it was obvious that it pleased her to see his reaction when she said his name.

"You certainly did you research"

In one swift move he pinned her to the ground, laying on top of her just inches away from her neck. He looked her over unable to detect much difference in her from any other human. She was beautiful, long brown hair, porcelain skin and light blue eyes. Her looks no doubt had caught his interest, but he was more intrigued to know what made her act so confident around him and why she knew his name. She didn't flinch as his fangs snapped out, but he could hear her heart beat faster.

"Your hand in my thigh" she smiled slightly

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all, just figured if you wanted answers you'll reach much lower"

Not about to refuse the invitation. His ran his hand slowly down her leg until he was about to reach her foot and then he felt it. A wooden stake was fastened to her ankle covered only by the bottom of her pants.

"A slayer?" he was genuinely surprised.

Just as swiftly she was able to free herself and get on top, pinning him to the ground with one hand and now holding a stake to his heart with another. Her loose hair fell over her face, her eyes sparkled.

"What's the matter Viking, didn't think we existed"

His eyes darted to the stake that rested right over his heart "Must admit I didn't"

"And do you know why?"

"Should I?"

He saw her weakness right away. She was enjoying a bit too much having him under her control. It would be easy to lure her in with a false sense of security. He knew she didn't stand a chance against him, but it was his curiosity to see what her next move will be that prevented him from draining her.

"Because not one vampire we encountered lived to tell about it…" she knew she could have phrased that better "Is lived the right word to use?" she wondered out loud

He laughed and pushed her off of him. She flew across the clearing hitting a large tree on the other side. The impact stunned her for a second, giving him a chance to gain full control. He pressed her against the tree, his body dangerously close to hers. She realized immediately that the stake was no longer in her hand. She saw it in the middle of the clearing in the same spot from which she was thrown . _Darn it_ she thought_. _He brushed her bangs away from her face revealing cut on her forehead. He wiped the blood of it with his finger and tasted it.

"Mmm..." the excitement of drinking her blood overtook his control "Delicious"

She seized the opportunity to push him away. Her little frame produced quiet a force as he went flying towards the opposite side of the clearing. Immediately she rushed to the spot where she dropped the stake. It was too late, smiling smugly as he stood in that spot covering the stake with his left foot.

"Did killing a few baby vamps make you believe you can take on a real vampire" he mocked her.

His comment made her laugh.

"You're still talking because I am letting you. You can't even imagine how quickly I can end you"

"Prove it"

The challenge was too good to pass up. She took a step back, quickly planning her next move. He was the first to advance as their fight ensued. To call it a fight would be an understatement, it was an art form. As they glided across the clearing at speed not even possible for a human to see let alone reach, every hit was blocked, every advance anticipated.

It lasted half an hour before he saw his chance to take her down. He lunged at her, but she had time to jump out of the way and he was only able to grab her shirt. He stopped for a second looking at the ripped shirt in his hand, his focus quickly shifted to her. She stood just a foot away from him, now wearing a white tank top.

"Disappointing" he expected to see her in less clothing.

She smiled slightly. That smile faded as he went in for another attack and she had to focus. Her focus served her well as she managed to avert every move he made towards her until her foot hit a rock which shifted her focus for just a second, and it was all the distraction that he needed. Once again she was pinned to the ground. Her breath was steady, her eyes reflected full control, not an ounce of fear he was so used to seeing in the eyes of his prey. In fact her eyes reflected the excitement that the challenge arose in her. She loved every second of the battle and perhaps that was the reason she had yet to show him what she was capable off.

"Give up" his breath felt cool against her skin.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she teased

"The only thing I'd like is to drain every drop of blood out of you" he tilted her head up exposing her neck.

As he went in for her neck she lifted her knee high enough to push him off, sending him flying into a nearby tree, his right arm went through a small branch that was sticking out. He winced from the pain as blood dripped from his wound. Slowly walking towards him, she smiling as she watched him struggle to get free.

"Didn't your maker ever teach you not to play with your food?"

She broke the branch and pulled it out of his arm, the pain must have been unbearable but he managed to take it. She looked over the wound and shook her head.

"This won't heal quickly, too many splinters left in there?"

He grabbed her by the neck with his other hand and pinned her to the same tree.

"Perhaps a willing donor could help it heal" he didn't waste time waiting for her reaction as he bit in her neck releasing a groan from the pleasure as her hot blood hit his lips. She didn't struggle allowing him to drink.

Minutes passed and he showed no intention of slowing down. She started to feel lightheaded and shoved him away from her. The effect of blood loss was evident as she only managed to push him a few feet away. Instantly he was in front of her again.

"I wasn't done" he grabbed her pulling her to him.

He went in for her neck again which gave her the perfect opportunity to test out a theory. She kissed him. There was a myth some slayer spoke off, yet not one had the courage to test out. It's been said that the sexual connection between vampires and slayer was unlike anything else on earth. As soon as her lips touched his, she knew it had to be true. There were no words to adequately describe the passion that she felt for him, and judging by the intensity of his kiss she knew he felt it too.

"Enough" the voice exuded anger

Reluctantly they stopped, finally noticing Russell Edgington who stood over six naked bodies steaming from anger.

Russell's presence caught Eric off guard, kings were not known to venture into his area unannounced.

"That's twelve this week alone" Russell's stare was aimed at her alone.

"I had no idea they were yours" she played dumb "Maybe you should mark them"

Eric chuckled, which only arose more anger from Russell

"Why are you here?" he hissed at Eric

"I could ask the same of you"

Eric was too smug for Russell's liking, but he had no time to teach him a lesson. He beckoned for her and she willingly walked towards him. It enraged him even more to see blood on her neck around the now healed wounds.

"You let him taste you?"

"A worthy adversary deserves a little treat." She smiled innocently at Russell

He turned to Eric "I'll deal with you later"

Grabbing her by her hand he shoved her towards two horses that were grazing nearby, she quickly mounted the brown horse and Russell took the white one. Without wasting time on pleasantries they galloped into the woods, leaving Eric all alone to wonder. _What was her name? And what the hell was Russell doing with a slayer?_


	2. Chapter 2

It was another busy night in Fangtasia. Humans and vampires alike were out in droves. Four girls came in dressed provocatively, they didn't look old enough to be allowed to enter. As soon as their ID's were checked they locked in on their target. Eric sat on his throne bored by the scene that didn't offer much variety from every other night before. The girls made their way across the group of drunken frat boys, hungry vampires, desperate looser who hanged around in hopes of getting noticed and then of course there were the select few who deemed themselves worthy of Eric's attention and boldly stood in his view awaiting to be summoned.

They didn't waste any time grabbing a newly empty booth in Eric's view. Of course they had to shove a few other candidates out of the way before they secured that booth but it was worth it as they sat displaying their God given or possibly surgically enhanced gifts for Eric to behold.

It amused Pam who stood behind him to see the girls do their best to get noticed. They giggled, pretended to drop something so that one of them can bend over ever so seductively, they attempted to make eye contact, one of them even boldly approached his throne only to be waved away. Confused, they looked at one another unable to understand why their efforts failed. Rejection wasn't something they were used to.

Eric scanned the rest of the scene.

"You want them?" he barely spoke above a whisper

"I don't do desperate" Pam seemed as bored with them as he was.

He laughed.

"Shall I fetch you something" she continued

"I see no one worthy of the effort"

"It's been days since you fed, perhaps you should consider lowering your standards"

"I don't see how they can get much lower" he looked back at the girls for a split second as they pretended to laugh at something to catch his attention "Simply ridiculous"

"Then might I suggest getting used to TruBlood. I don't see how the options might change anytime soon"

About to make a smart come back he paused as he heard the back door open. Pam instinctively made an effort to go check it out, but he grabbed her hand stopping her mid step. They listened as the door slam shut and a set of footsteps walked down the corridor and entered into his office. He waited as the door to his office closed before he looked at Pam. Pam couldn't understand his reason for making her stay.

"Watch the floor" he said without offering any explanation and disappeared into the back.

He entered into the office knowing what to expect, he smelled her as soon as that back door opened and his senses did not deceive him. She sat on the couch, her loose fitting T-Shirt was covered in blood, her hair was disheveled and splattered blood covered her exposed arms.

It's been months since their last encounter in the woods and she just sat there on his couch as if it was yesterday that she saw him last.

"You owe me a shirt" she said in the matter of fact way.

"Chow" he never took his eyes off her.

Chow appeared in the doorway; instinctively he looked at her unable to understand why a human was sitting on the couch covered in blood without any fang marks.

"Bring a T-shirt"

"Which one?" Chow still unclear on what was going on

Eric shot him a look. Chow left immediately only to come back a few seconds later holding several Fangtasia T-shirts in his hands. He put them on the chair near the couch and left.

"He seemed nice" she teased as she reached out grabbing the available selection. She picked a black shirt with Fangtasia written in red lettering and walked out of the office heading in the direction of the bathroom.

Eric walked towards his desk and made himself comfortable in his chair stretching out his legs over the desk. She soon came back wearing the clean shirt, some blood was still visible on her torn jeans.

"Nice office" she surveyed her surroundings noticing a bottle of hot sauce on his table "Is that décor or does it serve a purpose?"

He had no interest in small talk, he could only focus on her neck and the blood that ran through her veins.

"Tempting isn't it?" she knew exactly what he wanted

"It's all I've been able to think about"

"You didn't think of me" she pretended to be hurt

"You might have crossed my mind once or twice"

"Really" she didn't buy his answer "I bet it was a little more than that"

He stood up and walked towards her. She waiting for him to reach her, her heart began to beat a little faster.

"Now you know how all those humans feel after they have tasted your blood and all their thoughts and dreams are filled with images of you"

He brushed her hair back, running his fingers down her neck.

"Is that he effect slayer blood has on vampires?"

"No" she smiled slyly "It's the effect I have on you"

He smiled as his fangs came out, he tried to tilt her head a bit but she wouldn't budge.

"I'm here on business" she stepped away seductively which made him want her even more.

Retracting his fangs he rolled his eyes at the mere thought of Russell.

"You're doing Russell's bidding?" he didn't do a good job at hiding his annoyance.

She smiled "You don't approve?"

She walked away from him and leaned against his desk, he didn't follow just stood and waited for the message.

Somewhat disappointed with the lack of witty comeback she shrugged "Business it is then. Russell needs the contracts. He said you've been stalling"

"And he chose you to send" he laughed at the idea

A weaker slayer would be hurt by such a comment. She took it as compliment, since she showed great restrained not to show how capable she was that night when they first met.

"As much as I could use the exercise I hoped this would be a friendly call"

"Is that what you want?" instantly he was there tilting her face up with his hand he leaned toward her, their faces almost touching "A friendship?"

Having him so close to her again, she instantly remembered that kiss they shared. Their passion was undeniable, of course it would be nature's little joke to make someone so dangerous be so desirable.

"The contracts" she was not about to give in to her desires.

He smiled, carefully studying her reaction as he leaned a bit closer.

"You heart beats faster whenever I get close, you can't deny that"

It would be so easy to give in to him, the danger he represented was so alluring. It truly was an effort to keep this conversation going as her thoughts were filled with images of them giving in to their desire. But giving in would serve no purpose to the reason for her visit, whatever it would take she had to keep away from him.

"My heart beat only for the excitement of the kill, you flatter yourself to think otherwise"

"Have it your way then"

He walked around the table and sat back into his chair. She straightened up and followed him, sitting down on the desk across from him.

"Well?"

"That's right, you want the contracts" his tone of voice told her it would not be easy to get what she came for.

She tapped her fingers against the desk impatiently waiting for him to name the terms.

"I see no reason to sign such contract. The terms do not benefit me or mine constituents"

"OK" As if she could care less for his refusal

She jumped off the desk standing just a foot away from him and reached into her back pocket.

He watched her every movement expecting her to produce a weapon and attack him. His body was tensed, but at the same time somewhat eager for battle to come.

She smiled breaking the tension in the room and took out a hair scrunchie, collecting her disheveled hair into a neat ponytail. She then leaned towards him, supporting her weight by resting her right hand on his chair. Their faces once again uncomfortably close, her exposed neck was inches away from him.

His control was fading fast. He was too hungry for her blood, and she didn't make it easier to resist placing herself so close to him. His fangs snapped out, eyes focused only on her neck.

"Hungry?" she teased

The time for games was over as he lounged at her, sending them both flying over the desk. Once on the floor he held her down using all his strength and went in for the bite. His fangs touched her neck about to pierce her skin, it was almost too easy.

Almost. She flung him off with ease tossing him into the wall. He hit the wall shuttering the foundation, as he fell to the floor the outline of his body was left imprinted on the wall. The furniture surrounding him fell with him.

Pam instantly appeared in the doorway, the ruckus was too loud to ignore. She saw Eric on the floor and went at her only to find herself pinned to the floor under her foot. Pam tried to struggle but it was no use, the strength she possessed was no match for Pam.

"NO" Eric screamed when he realized that she held a stake in her hand pointing it right at Pam's heart.

She had no intentions of hurting Pam, but it was good to know his weakness. She promptly put the stake away and lifted her foot, allowing Pam to get back up.

"Force of habit" she said somewhat apologetic.

Eric immediately waves Pam away. Her hesitation only enraged him.

"Now" he was furious with her

Pam knew not to push him further and left immediately

"Shouldn't you two be on telepathic terms by now?" she tried to ease the tension.

He smirked and turned around checking out the damage to the wall.

"I've underestimated you" he was impressed with what he saw.

"That was your second mistake"

He turned around looking at her in a whole new light. He was captivated by her, before him stood a human unlike any other he has met. Her beauty matched by few, her wit by even fewer but it was her abilities that drew him in. In every sense she was his equal, he knew right then and there he must possess her.

"Then what was my first?"

She walked up to him and brushed some residue from his jacket. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Leaning in for a kiss, she smiled at him invitingly. Their lips almost touched as she whispered "You fell in love with me"

Their lips touched gently at first, but the kiss quickly escalated into the intense and passionate exchange. The first kiss was nothing in comparison to this one, as she realized how much she held back then. Her knees felt weak, her head was spinning. How easy it was for her to loose herself in his embrace, but she pulled back maintaining whatever little control she still possessed.

"The contracts" she said out loud reminding foremost herself why she was there.

Disappointed he stepped back.

"Very well" he said and walked back over to his desk.

He opened the top drawer and took out a few pieces of paper, grabbing a pen that was nearby. As he was about to sign he looked up at her.

"On one condition"

"You're in no position to negotiate"

"Just tell me your name"

She shook her head in a very playful manner.

He laughed and began to sign the papers.

She watched him smiling as the pen glided across the paper. It wasn't for the fact that she got him to sign the contracts. She could care less about the contracts, they weren't the real reason she was there. She smiled knowing the her scheme had worked and now with Eric wrapped so neatly around her little finger her plan was set in action. There was no turning back.

He signed the last page and rolled up the contract handing them to her. Taking a few steps towards him she took the paper out of his hand.

"Belle" she finally introduced herself.

He watched her as she walked to the door about to exit when she turned around.

"To be continued" she said smiling as if she was up to something and exited his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle walked into the large mansion belonging to Russell. The two burly guards paid little attention to her as she made her way towards the drawing room. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail, she was still wearing the Fangtasia Shirt and blood stained pants. In her hand were the rolled up contracts.

Talbot and Russell sat behind an ornate table amusing themselves with a game of cards. Upon her entrance into the room Talbot jumped up excitedly to greet her until he saw the trail of dirty footsteps following her.

"Were you raised by wolves!" he exclaimed at the sight of dirt on his newly polished marble.

"No, she just shoots them" Russell was in no mood to deal with her, he stared into his hand of cards.

She smiled sweetly at Talbot "Sorry"

Unable to stay mad at her, they kissed hello. They walked towards the table as a maid appeared out of nowhere and began to clean up the floor. Russell's back was to her as she approached him. Talbot took his place behind the table, showing her to the empty chair. She shook her head, after a minute or so Russell turned around to look at her instantly noticing her Fangtasia T-Shirt.

"What the hell where you doing there?" he hissed.

"Taking initiative" seeing how annoyed he was she tried to lighten the mood

She handed him the signed contracts. Unrolling them he didn't seem impressed to see Eric's signature. He threw them on the table as if they were useless to him. He turned around again, picking up his cards.

"Was I not clear on what your mission was?" he tried to suppress his anger.

She exchanged looks with Talbot, both rolling their eyes at Russell's pissy mood. Tired of looking at his back she went towards the empty chair. She was about to pull it out when Russell grabbed her hand, his fangs out he stood in front of her.

"Answer me?"

"Very clear Russell, you know my mission was successful. I didn't think you needed the play by play"

"Did I ask you to meddle in my business?

He applied more pressure to her hand. She bit her lip to prevent any screaming.

"Russell" Talbot pleaded for her

Russell regained his composure. He retracted his fangs and smiled sweetly at Talbot releasing Belle's hand. She looked over at Talbot and thanked him with her eyes.

"Where are my manners" Russell regained his southern charm "Please sit, you must be exhausted"

He pulled out the chair for her, pulling it in slightly as she took a seat. Then he was back in his chair, sitting down he looked at her, a smile never leaving his face.

"Can I get you something?"

"I'm fine" she didn't trust his sudden change of attitude.

"At least some food, you couldn't possibly had time to eat with everything that must have kept you occupied"

"I'm not hungry"

Russell ignoring her refusal turned to Talbot "Talbot dear, would you please fix Annabelle something appetizing."

Talbot knew not to argue when Russell was in that sort of mood. He left the room slowly hoping Russell will cool down a bit. As soon as the room was empty Russell turned to her, challenging her with his stare.

"Explain"

"You said yourself that he was stalling and I was in the neighborhood"

He smiled and stood up walking slowly towards her. She didn't move. He stopped behind her, grabbing her throat with his hand he tilted her head up slightly, leaning over her. His fangs out, he whispered into her ear.

"You don't think I know what you are doing?"

"I have no idea what you mean" her voice was calm

He applied enough pressure to her neck to make her feel pain, but not to cut off her air.

"Do you really think Eric Northman would be a match for me?"

"I was just trying to help"

"First you let him feed on you, then you happen to show up in his place enticing him further. You think he'll fall in love with you and foolishly will take me on. There is not enough slayer blood in the world to make a vampire act that reckless"

She was about to say something but he applied more pressure to her throat rendering her speechless and gasping for air.

"I own you. There is nothing you can do or no one you can bring to challenge me. I'm the oldest vampire around. I'd finish Eric Northman in a second or anyone else you'll think to bring"

She doesn't try to stop Russell as he continues chocking her, her face turns blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Russell, what are you doing?" Talbot's shocked voice made Russell release some pressure giving Belle a chance to breathe

"Don't test me" he completely released her as she tried to catch her breath.

Talbot rushed to her.

Russell calmly walked back to his seat and picked up his card. "Shall we continue" he said cheerfully.

Belle still had some trouble breathing when Talbot left her to take his seat.

"I'll have to deal her in" Talbot was looking at her still concerned

"She'll watch" Russell's full attention and adoration was directed at Talbot.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle sat on a large antique king bed covered by a beautiful gold inlaid comfortor. Massive amount of pillows of every shape and color lay behind her. Her legs were crossed under her and she was furiously flipping through a magazine.

Talbot walked into the room and plopped himself on the bed next to her.

"It does no good to sit up here and mope" his voice was cheery as always

She looked up slightly at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me attitude because you're dumb enough to get caught"

"Caught doing what?" she protested

Talbot gave her a look

"Whatever" she became even more annoyed and took it out on the magazine, flipping the page hard enough to rip it out "I can't even have a personal life"

"Ahh.." he was intrigued "You like him"

"It doesn't really matter now, does it? House arrest and all"

She looked up at Talbot to see if he was really buying the whole she might really like Eric story. Talbot was always easy to fool and with his great influence over Russell it would be beneficial to have him in her corner.

Talbot laughed.

"You're a guest here"

"Guests get to leave" she tried to suppress her rage

"A privilege you'll have to earn" Russell's voice was not a welcoming sound.

She looked back down, the sight of him made her sick.

"Sweetheart, give us a second"

Talbot left the room immediately.

"I'll make you a deal Annabelle" he seemed to be in a much better mood

"I don't make deals with the devil" her mood, no so much.

He laughed and walked over to the bed, sitting down across from her.

"Good, you'll use that anger on your mission tonight"

She looked up at him defiantly

"I'm not doing any more missions for you"

"Is that so?" her baldness amused him

"I gave you five years of my life and you have not kept up with your part of the deal. It's enough Russell. I don't owe you anything else"

It brought him much delight to see her so upset "You want your freedom?"

"Yes"

"Fine"

His calmness shocked her.

"Just one last mission and you'll be rid of me"

She remained silent waiting for him to name his terms

"Kill Eric Northman, and you'll have your precious freedom"

She laughed "You're kidding right?"

He face gave every indication that he wasn't

"Why do you want him dead?"

"Don't see how that concerns you. Unless of course you really do like him" his smug expression really bothered her.

"You really think I'm that dumb"

"Well that's open to interpretation"

That stupid smirk on his face really made her wish she could drive a stake through his cold heart, but she held back the impulse knowing fully well the outcome of her actions.

"I know what you are up to. You'll have me kill him and then bring me up before the magister for murder. And when he'll sentence me to death you'll come in and buy me out making me your slave for life"

Russell laughed "Quite an imagination you have there Annabelle. If that was my intent then I had ample opportunity to do so with any of the countless vampires you slayed"

She shook her head "No, all those vampires you needed gone. You have nothing to gain if Eric meets the true death. It's not hard to figure out what you hope to achieve by this request."

"Then the old agreement stays" Russell stood up from the bed "Get ready we have a mission"

She didn't move "No more missions Russell"

"Shall I have your father fetched?" he was not about to back down

"NO" she jumped off the bed "Leave him out of this"

"Make a choice, kill Eric and gain your freedom or continue with our old agreement"

"Fine" her face became stone cold "I'll kill Eric"

"Splendid" he laughed "You have a week"

He was about to leave the room when she went after him.

"One more thing"

Annoyed he turned around "What?"

"I want to see my father before I go"

"Impossible"

"Just a second ago you were willing to have him brought up here, and now it's impossible?"

"You have much more important things to worry about, the last thing you need right now is a distraction. Go kill Eric. Once it's done I'll keep my end of the deal and you'll have your father and your freedom"

"No, Russell the only thing I need right now is motivation. Seeing my father will help me figure out what I need to do"

"You know what you need to do" his voice was escalating

"I need to make sure he's still alive. I won't do anything until I see him"

Russell was clearly becoming enraged by this conversation, but suddenly there was a knock on the door which changed his attitude drastically. He relaxed and smiled at her.

"You're right, you'll need the motivation. Come with me"

Not knowing what to make of his sudden attitude adjustment she followed him out of the room.

They entered into a room somewhat resembling a hospital room. There was a bed in the middle of the room surrounded by several machines monitoring the heartbeat, brain activity and pulse. There was also an IV hooked up to middle aged man that was in the bed. He was thin and pale, his hair was balding, and he was unconscious. A nurse sat by his bed reading a book.

She looked at the monitors seeing very weak heartbeat, the rest of his stats didn't look good. She's gotten used to reading all the monitors and knew what it meant for his condition. Five years of experience gave her enough knowledge to see that he wasn't doing well.

Russell walked around the bed and stopping in front of him. His fangs slid out and he bit into his finger. Blood instantly appeared and he placed it on the patient's mouth allowing two drops to go in before pulling his hand away. The nurse stood up to check up on her father, in seconds the monitors indicated an improvement in his condition.

"You see" Russell seemed satisfied with everything "He's alive"

"Barely" she shot a look at Russell

She went over to the bed and sat next to it, placing her hand over his.

"My end of the deal was to keep him alive"

"You said you'll cure him"

"Once your service to me was completed" he reminded her "Consider yourself lucky, I intended to keep you around for many more years. If it wasn't for Talbot's intervention I would have never gave you a chance to get out of the agreement"

She stroked her father's hand, he was unresponsive. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I need to be alone with him"

"Aren't you full of requests today?" his good mood was fading fast

"Please" it wasn't like her to plead with him

"Fine, but only for a few minutes"

He signaled the nurse and they both left the room.

She listened for the footsteps not saying anything until they were well out of earshot range. Waiting for a minute longer she listened intensely for any noise outside, once satisfied that there wasn't anybody nearby her attention shifted to her father. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I hate to see you suffer dad" tears ran down her cheeks "I've failed in so many ways. I should have never made that deal with Russell. Five years dad! Five long years you suffered because I was too selfish to let you go. I thought that I could save you. Russell made is seem so simple, all I had to do was work for him and he will cure you. But it's time to face the truth. He'll never keep his end of the deal. He'll string us both along to get his way"

She picked up his hand and kissed it

"Dad I really tried. You have no idea how hard I've tried to please him. My hands are permanently stained in blood from all the vampires I had to slay and you dad? Look at you, you're not living and you can't die. I should have been brave and let you die when we first got the prognosis. You would have been in heaven, not strapped to this bed for years barely existing. I hope you'll understand what I have to do. I have to free us both"

She let go of his hand and reached down to her ankle, removing a knife that was fasten near the stake. She raised it up high above him, tears streaming down her face.

"I hope you can forgive me daddy"

She was about to drive it into his chest when suddenly he opened his eyes. Staring at the knife in shock he bolted from the bed ripping off the wires in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled

She dropped the knife looking at him completely shocked

"What kind of stupid got into you?" he was enraged

Russell and the nurse appeared in the room.

Seeing her father up did not please Russell.

Still in shock she looked at the monitors. They displayed the same reading as when he was in bed hooked up to them.

"It's a tape? Isn't it?" she looked at Russell

He didn't respond.

Her attention shifted to her father "You're not really sick, are you?"

"Listen baby, you got this all wrong" recovering from the initial shock he quickly understood that he ruined everything

"Really Dad? Explain it to me then" everything started to fall into place in her head. She thought back to every time she asked to see her father Russell would pick a fight with her then suddenly he would give in as time has passed. She remembered how nervous the doctor was who gave them him prognosis. How much her father didn't want to get another opinion and how quickly his disease seems to escalate. It all made sense now.

"I am sick baby, it was Russell's blood that made me regain consciousness"

"Two drops of blood would not have that effect and even if I was dumb enough to buy that excuse explain the monitors. Explain your ability to make excuses rather than being disoriented and happy to be awake. Explain your clothes."

He looked down realizing that he was still wearing regular street clothes, the blanket hid that from her view before. His booths had dirt on it. He looked at Russell for guidance but he was sorry that he did. Russell's face did not offer him much comfort in fact it made him realize how severely he would be punished. He looked back at her.

"I owed a lot of money, and very bad people were after me. I had no choice" his explanation didn't seem extremely heartfelt.

"How much?" fresh tears ran down her cheek

"What does it matter" he didn't care that she was in pain

"I want to know how much you owed"

"Five grand"

"You sold me for five thousand dollars?" she didn't know whom she hated more at that particular moment, him or herself for falling for it. Perhaps Russell was right, she was dumb.

"At least I got something out it" his voice was callous.

She couldn't hear any more as she lounged at him. He had no time to react when she was already on top of him chocking him with her bare hands. He tried to fight her off, but of course she was much stronger. His face turned blue when she suddenly released him and jumped off of him. He sat up coughing trying to catch his breath.

"I knew you couldn't do it" his words challenged her

"It will give me more satisfaction knowing how much more you'll suffer at Russell's hands" she turned to him "I'm leaving and if I feel one vampire or werewolf behind me and will destroy this whole place with everybody including you and Talbot in it. And you know I can"

She didn't wait for his answer. She left the room walking briskly through the mansion; she had no problems exiting the place. As she got outside she took a deep breath in and smiled. It was now for the first time in five years she truly smelled freedom. The smile never left her face as she got into her car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle drove up to a small house leaving her car running she ran inside. Within minutes she was out holding a large duffle bag stuffed to the max. Quickly getting back into the car she drove up the street. Reached a park she continuing driving on a small road leading up. Her destination was a lookout point, upon reaching it she parked her car. It didn't take long after exiting the car to to find a comfortable spot on a rock nearby. She made it just in time.

It's was the first time in her life that she watched a sunrise. The clear sky allowed her to enjoy all the details of the beautiful show the the sky put on for her. As the sun emerged she smiled realizing how long it's really been since she saw it. Becoming so accustomed to the vampire lifestyle, she would barely be up when the sun was. Sitting there for hours, she went through many emotions. The anger she felt towards Russell, the betrayal of her father, disappointment in herself for going along with everything and finally and most importantly relief and happiness as it was all really over.

The sun was blazing high above her. By her calculations it was at least two or three in the afternoon. It felt good to feel the warmth on her face. She could have sat there for much longer, but she knew there was something else she had to do. Getting up she walked back towards the car and took out the large duffle bag from the backseat. Bringing the bag to a fire pit nearby, she placed it on the ground and unzipped it. She took out countless supplies she had for slaying and put them into the pit. There were wooden stakes, knives, silver bullets, guns, silver spray, arrows, bows, silver chains. By the time she was finished the only things left in the bag were some clean clothes, money that she managed to save up over the years and her passport. About to zip the bag she paused looking in the fire pit. Then reaching in, she took out one gun and all the silver bullets and placed them back into her bag. She rummaged in the bag and took out a book of matches and put them in her pocket.

Picking up the now very light bag she went back towards her car. She opened the truck and placed the bag in it, taking out a gasoline container. Slamming the trunk of her car she walked back to the fire pit and poured gasoline over everything, then throwing the container into the pit. Taking out the matches she lit one and threw it in. Instantly the pit was engulfed in fire, she took a few steps back as the fire burned. She didn't stay to watch it burn, getting back into her car she drove off. It was when she almost couldn't see the lookout point in her rear view mirror that she saw a huge explosion. Relief was the only way she could describe how she felt at that particular moment. With her old life behind her, she now intended to make a brand new start.

* * *

She drove for hours, stopping only for food and a bit of rest. Finally she reached her destination, the sun had set already when she pulled into a parking lot. Getting out she noticed how empty the lot was, which seemed unusual for this place but then again it was still early. She looked up at a large FANGTASIA sign above the bar and smiled.

Walking in she noticed the large guard wearing a tight black shirt who checked her ID, the stand nearby with merchandise on the display. She also saw a full length mirror by the merchandise stand and went over to check herself out, usually she wasn't extremely concerned with how she looked it was just a nagging feeling that something didn't feel right that made her go toward that mirror. At first glance she didn't find anything wrong, her hair was down and her make-up looked good. The low cut blouse complemented her short skirt. She kept looking for something, but everything seemed fine. Until she looked down to her shoes and then it hit her. She knew exactly what was off.

Her legs! They were bare, no wooden stakes hidden by long pants, no knives, no guns weighing her down. It seemed like a million pounds was lifted off of her. No wonder she felt off, it would take some getting used to walking without heavy artillery strapped to her body. The smile was back again. God, how long has it been since she had a real reason to smile. No more of the fake smiles to appease Russell or to lure an unsuspecting vampire to his or her death. She was free to be happy again, until she saw her legs again. They were so white, yet another disadvantage of leading a nocturnal life. But then again she was in a vampire bar, she'd fit right in.

She left the mirror and went straight for the bar. A petite bartender approached her immediately, there were only a few people in she had to move fast before losing a customer. The bartender had short blond hair, blue eyes, pretty smile. Belle took notice of the bite marks on her neck, again what else was she to expect in a vampire bar.

"What can I get for you, hun?"

"Grey goose, up" she paused "Make it a double"

"Sure thing" she smiled and pulled up a bottle of grey goose from underneath the bar pouring a generous shot into a glass and then doubling it.

Belle took the glass and downed it.

"Wow, ruff day?" the bartender did not expect her to take some much in.

"You have no idea" Bell turned and looked at the empty stage where Eric usually sits.

"He'll be in later"

Belle faced the bartender and laughed "I suppose the competition for Eric's attention is quite stiff"

She nodded and smiled "I'm Ginger by the way"

"Belle"

They shook hands over the bar.

"Do you like working here Ginger?" Belle figured she'll have to wait for a while and sitting alone nursing a drink did not seem appealing to her.

"Yea, can't complain"

"I'll have one more" Belle taped on the empty glass

Ginger seemed surprised, but wasn't about to refuse a sale. She poured two more generous shots which Belle downed instantly.

"I have very high tolerance for alcohol" Belle answered her question before Ginger had to chance to tell her to slow down.

She felt his eyes on her before Ginger had the chance to tell her he was there. Not about to seem desperate for his attention she ordered yet another drink.

"I don't know if that the best idea" Ginger seemed genuinely concerned "It can catch up with you very fast"

Belle smiled at her about to tell her that she was fine when his voice shifted her attention.

"Are you refusing a sale Ginger?" her ran his hands seductively down Belle's back, sending shivers up her spine.

"Not at all Eric" her face became pale "I was about to pour it"

Ginger poured the drink her hand began to shake.

Belle didn't even notice, having him so close to her took her mind off the situation. She took the glass and drank it in one shot, slamming it down on the bar top she turned to face him.

There really should have been a law in place to prevent him from looking that good. He stood in front of her smiling, everything about him screamed sex. His track suit which would be a turn off on any other guy, but on him it was sexy. She liked the fact that he wore comfortable clothes not paying much attention of what other may think. The way he carried himself which was suitable for a thousand year old vampire, only made her want him more. He was exactly what she needed tonight and there would be no holding back.

"Come to break more walls?" even his voice was seductive.

A fact that wasn't lost on her before, but now with the world no longer weighing heavy on her shoulders she could really appreciate every little thing that made him so irresistible.

She shook her head playfully

"Business?" his smile never left

She shook her head again

"Pleasure?"

She tapped her index finger on her nose.

He seemed very pleased with her response, taking her by the hand he pulled her towards the back. She stalled long enough to take a hundred dollar bill and placed it on the counter.

"Keep the change" she turned towards Ginger.

"Your money is no good here" he picked up the bill and handed it back her

She took the bill and put it back on the counter "Keep it all"

Turning back to face him, she noticed Pam's reflection in the mirror by the bar. Pam looked disapprovingly as she watched Belle follow Eric to the back.

Belle didn't care.

* * *

She was the first to enter his office, he followed close behind closing the door. She looked at the wall which still had his outline in it.

"Sometimes I don't know my own strength" she smiled.

He spun her around to face him, his hand tipped her face towards him.

"I find that hard to believe"

He didn't waste any more time on talking as he leaned in and kissed her. Her head was spinning and alcohol had nothing to do with it. Their lips moved furiously against each other. The passion and the intensity of the kiss was almost too much for her to bear. They moved together towards his desk, leaning against it she felt his hand on her thigh moving up her body. It felt as though he was searching her.

She pulled away breathing heavily "Not many places I could hide a weapon" she referred to her skimpy outfit.

He laughed and brushed away her hair from her neck looking at it hungrily. He tortured her by holding out, when the only thing she wanted was to feel his lips again. Then what seemed like an eternity later he went for her neck. She tilted her head and bit her lip in anticipation of his bite, but wasn't disappointed when she felt him kiss her neck instead. His cold lips against her hot skin drove her wild. She couldn't take it much longer, she never wanted anyone more. She felt his hand slide down to her waist, she yearned for him to take off her blouse. This time there wouldn't be a tank top there to disappoint him.

His mouth moved up her neck to her face and then finally to her lips. She got lost in the kiss again, until she felt a strange sensation.

At first she couldn't understand why he stopped kissing her and took a step back, it wasn't until she looked down to see a dagger sticking out of her side that she truly felt the pain. Her eyes widened from the shock as she slid down to the floor. She tried to stand back up, but her body wouldn't cooperate. She knew enough about pressure points and by the position of the dagger her body was rendered immobile as long as the dagger stayed in it. Looking at his face, he had no intension of removing it.

She lay on the floor feeling the blood slowly seeping out of her body. She heard the door open and Eric snapping a command at Pam in a language she didn't understand. They exchanged a few harsh words before she heard the door slam. He crouched down by her side turned her head towards him.

"Damn, this was one of the few outfits that didn't have a blood stain on it" she managed to say as pain became almost unbearable.

He smirked and took out his phone, putting it close enough for her to see he played a video of her recent conversation with Russell. Heavily edited of course it showed her accepting the mission to kill Eric, looking at her stone cold face she knew exactly why the dagger was inside her.

He didn't say a word as he closed the phone and put it on the desk above her. Then placing his hand on the dagger he twisted it. She screamed out in pain. Tears flowed from her eyes, she wasn't afraid to die in a sense she felt that she deserved it. It hurt her more to know that Russell won the final round. Unmoved by her tears Eric removed the dagger from her side causing even more pain. He held it in front of her, slowly licking her blood off it.

"It's a shame you know" his voice was emotionless "You had potential"

He drove the now clean dagger back into her. The last thing she remembered was excruciating pain and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke with a smile on her face only to realize that her dreams deceived her. Reality hit hard as all the memories came flooding back. She wasn't sure if she had opened her eyes as darkness was everywhere. The darkness overwhelmed her to a point where she started questioning her ability to see. It would be possible for him to blind her, but that worry came to pass as her eyes adjusted and she was able to make out her surroundings.

She could tell that she was in a confined space but the darkness still failed to provide much detail. Her body ached, she couldn't figure out what caused her pain. However little time she spent here would be enough to heal any wounds. She tried to move but something held her tight. It was by process of elimination and being able to slide a bit that she realized that she was bound by chains so tight they cut into her skin. Her eyes adjusted more to where should could make out white silk fabric above her, her eyes gazed down enough to see that she way laying on some fabric as well. Not taking chains into account it was somewhat comfortable. Putting two and two together she knew that she was in a coffin.

Panic engulfed her, she began to scream and shake only causing herself more pain. It was useless no one would hear her. She didn't know how long she was in panic mode, but eventually her strength left her and she was still again, chains cutting deeper into her. Soon enough she was used to the pain resorting to breathing exercises to keep calm. They worked and soon she felt her strength come back, her mind was clear. She had to get out of there, with her healing ability she could be down there for years before she died. She closed her eyes taking in several deep breaths and with a loud scream she pushed against the chains. The effort failed, the chains only cut deeper into her now they were almost reaching her bones. Blood was everywhere her strength was fading fast.

She knew she had to try again no matter how much pain it caused her. She would rather die from the injuries then be buried alive. She tried again to find her center and took deep breaths. Again she summoned all her strength and pushed against the chains. Again her efforts failed, the pain was so extreme that she lost consciousness.

She couldn't tell how long she was out, again awaking in a daze. This time at least she knew what she awoke to and summoned up her strength to try again. Yet time after time she would fail losing consciousness in the process. And then she just gave up. No longer able to keep going she thought about way to end her life. It wouldn't be an easy task, but not impossible.

As she planned her own demise, her thoughts took her back to that room where her father finally told her the truth, his indifference to her pain. She thought of the smug impression on Russell's face every time he had her slay another vampire. She remembered Eric's cold stare as he drove that dagger into her once again. She felt betrayed by so many, the anger built up inside her to a point where she just had to scream and push. The pain again drove her to lose consciousness, but when she awoke there was no pain at all. She opened her eyes. Again it took some time to get adjusted to the darkness, a process she was well accustomed to at this point. The first thing that struck her is that she was able to move, turning over she noticed the shattered pieces of a metal chain next to her, they were all over the coffin. She was finally free. Now only one more task remained, digging herself out.

She didn't waste time planning as she hit the top of the coffin time and after time shattering a huge hole in it, dirt fell inside the coffin but she managed to somehow push enough dirt away to get outside the coffin. Dirt was everywhere as she slowly dug herself up, the process was daunting. Many times she lost consciousness due to the lack of oxygen and dirt pressing her down. But it was all worth it as she punched through yet another patch of dirt and she saw light.

She made it, her efforts paid off as she crawled out of the dirt and onto the ground. Breathing heavily she collapsed feeling the sun above her. Before she had the time to catch her breath she heard a gasp. Her body was too tired to respond as she could barely lift her head to see what was happening. Her tired gaze was met by twenty some people who stared at her in a state of shock. Unfortunately for her she freed herself during a funeral procession and all those people watched in horror as she crawled out of a grave. Screams followed the initial gasp, three women fainted and the rest ran for their lives. There was no time to rest, she had to hide before the cops were called.

Stumbling on to her feet she walked towards the woodlands that were nearby. Lush trees offered some shelter as she was able to hide for a while regaining her full strength. Even with her slayer ability to heal, her body took on a lot of damage and the kind of damage that would take days to recover from. But she didn't have days, she didn't even have an hour. The sun would be setting soon, and there was no doubt in her mind that whoever put her in that coffin would check up on it nightly.

Stumbling she made her way through the woodlands and into a small town. The darkness was upon her when she saw a dark farmhouse. She had no problem breaking in, luckily no one was there. Spending the night there she had time to take a shower, eat and sleep.

The next morning she awoke from the noise of a door opening. Immediately she grabbed some clothes the she found the night before and put them on. She was out of the house before the owner realized someone had broken in.

She walked in an oversized men's shirt and rolled up baggy jeans. She knew how bad she must have looked as strangers stopped to look at her. All that attention wasn't good and she ducked into the nearest store.

In the quaintest store she ever seen, she was greeted by a lovely woman wearing a long flowered dress and a big hat.

"Are you lost?" she didn't seem too happy to have Belle in her store

"No, ma'am" Belle had to use all her charm "I'm looking to get some..." she looked down at her outfit "more appropriate clothes"

"You do mean buy?" the woman was still cautious

"Of course" Belle smiled wide, taking out a wallet she'd just lifted from a stranger who stopped to stare at her she looked inside and saw a bunch of twenties. _Jackpot_ she thought and took five out placing them on a counter "What can I get with that?"

The ladies attitude shifted drastically when she saw the cash. She smiled wide and went up to Belle "I think we'll have no problem finding something nice for you to wear"

Twenty minutes later Belle was dressed in jeans, light blue shirt and comfortable sneakers. She also bought two more shirts, another pair of jeans, a black jacket, purse and make-up. While the owner rang up her purchases she went into the back and fixed her hair, applying make-up to her face. Oddly enough this wasn't the first time she was stuck in that kind of situation therefore she managed to get done quickly. On her way out she picked up her change and left the store, but not before she got directions to Shreverport.

Putting the remainder of the money in her purse along with all the make-up she dropped the wallet into a mail box. She had no problem finding a car to break into yet another perk of being a slayer. Stealing cars and lifting wallets were all part of the job. You just never knew what situation you would find yourself.

It was a bit past noon when she drove into Fangtasia parking lot. She spotted her car immediately. Assuming there would be a trap set for her she carefully made her way towards the car. Inspecting the surrounding area she didn't find anything that would trap her there. Looking inside she no longer saw her duffle bag, instead she saw a newspaper in the back seat. She didn't waste time on breaking in and broke the window with a rock that was nearby. She reached in and grabbed the newspaper.

Looking at the headline she gasped. It read "A nationwide search has been issued for Annebelle Davenport wanted for brutal murder of her father Joseph Davenport" She didn't bother to read the article further only glancing at the photo under the headline of her holding a knife over the father that was clearly taken in Russell's mansion. Annoyed she threw the paper back into her car, not even bothering to search the car further she knew it would clean.

She was about to leave when she heard that familiar growl.

"Seriously?"

She turned around finding herself surrounded by yet another pack of werewolves. This time ten werewolves surrounded her and with no silver bullets this fight would not be easy to escape.

They were instructed well as one of the werewolves launched at her immediately only to meet her foot as she easily threw him twenty feet away. Two more jumped at the chance to bring her down, but as she jumped out of the way they collided mid-air falling to the ground. Three more came at her, but she fought them off as well. The excitement in her eyes burned as werewolves were flying left and right, but she couldn't keep them all at bay as one jumped on her from the back and bit into her shoulder. She screamed in pain and threw him off, sending him flying into a nearby tree. He went limp falling to the ground where he shifted back to his human form. That seemed to anger the rest of the pack and they all attacked her at once. Managing to throw at least five off she still was bit by four of them.

She felt no pain as adrenalin kicked in. She threw them off one by one, each one flying into a tree. The other five recovered from the fall and went at her. Averting their advance she ran for a nearby tree. Once she reached the tree she jumped high enough to land on a branch, but she had no intention of staying on it. She jumped hard on it breaking it off and grabbed it as she landed on the ground. The rest of the werewolves didn't have time to process the fact that she was holding on to a large branch when they simultaneously jumped at her. She hit them all at once with the branch hard enough to make them all go limp. She didn't stick around to check if they were dead or just unconscious.

She ran back to the stolen car and drove away. She drove far enough and drove into a fast food parking lot. Keeping her head down she drove through the drive-thru and ordered food. Finding a spot in the parking lot she devoured the food and checked on her shoulder and back. Her shirt was completely destroyed, lucky she bought back-ups. The wounds seemed to have healed.

Grabbing the bag from the store she took out a new shirt and quickly changed in the car. She put her purse into the bag and got out of the car. She spotted another car parked not too far from where she was. Again she had no trouble breaking in and starting it. Driving away she noticed a cell phone that was left in the car.

She picked it up and dialed a number.

"It's Ralph"

She smiled hearing him pick up.

"Hey Ralph, its Belle"

There was silence on the other end, as he no doubt was trying to process what was happening.

"Aren't you dead?" was the best he could come up with

"Yes Ralph, I'm calling from the other side"

"Why?" he didn't catch on to her sarcasm

She looked at the phone reacting to his answer which took the conversation to a new level of stupid.

"Because I have unfinished business" she rolled her eyes

"Really?" in his defense he wasn't really bright

Suppressing her urge to yell at him she calmly answered "Just do me a favor, give Russell a message from me"

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"Game on"

She turned the phone off and threw it out the open window as she drove onto the highway.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N First off I want to thank everybody for their reviews and comments. They really motivate me to keep on writing. As the story takes place in an alternate universe where Sookie doesn't exist some of the events that occurred in season two and three will still take place just in a different kind of way. Let me know what you think.**

Eric paused before knocking on the door. Still hesitant to the impending deal with Russell, so much about it seemed wrong to him. His allegiance lied with Queen Sophie-Anne, striking any side deals with the king of Mississippi would no doubt raise suspicion. Word travelled fast amongst the higher ranks and it would be foolish to assume that she wouldn't find out. Perhaps it would be wise to notify her before he met with Russell, but then again she would protest to any dealing without her involvement and in this case confidentiality was key.

He ran his hand through his disheveled hair; flying always did have its drawbacks. Knocking on the door he was still filled with doubt as the door flew open and Talbot in all his glory stood in front of him smiling wide. He was wearing silk black boxer with a matching black silk robe which was completely open. In any other situation one would be shocked to be greeted by a half-naked vampire, but having heard much of Talbots flare for drama Eric couldn't help but smile. Sometimes gossip is completely based on fact.

Talbot definitely liked what he saw. He scanned Eric from head to toe, his eyes burned by the anticipation of playing with a new toy.

"Please, do come in"

Eric nodded slightly and stepped inside the mansion. Walking in, Eric reflected on the opulence of the mansion's design. The flare for drama transitioned into good taste as Talbot's personal touches were reflected in every piece of furnishings and decorations.

Talbot stood in the same spot checking out Eric from behind, the view didn't disappoint.

Eric turned around to face Talbot "You have wonderful taste"

It pleased Talbot to hear such a compliment. Even in these days most vampires still acted in a brute fashion. To see a vampire of such age, looks and manners excited Talbot, he could see a lot of potential for future exploits.

"You are too kind Mr. Northman" he walked up to him "Where are my manners" he extended his hand towards Eric "Talbot"

Talbot lingered longer than necessary in their handshake. Eric didn't mind, he would only benefit him to have someone so close to Russell be enamored by him. Unwillingly Talbot let go and showed Eric to the sitting room.

"I'm afraid Russell is being detained by something or someone" Talbot chuckled "I'm getting tired of keeping track"

Eric smiled understandingly as they sat down behind a beautiful antique wood carved table. Never taking his eyes off Eric, Talbot clapped his hands and a waiter appeared instantly holding a silver tray with two glass blown goblets filled with blood. The waiter placed one goblet in front of Eric and the other in front of Talbot, disappearing as quickly as he came in.

Talbot lifted his goblet and smelled it taking in the aroma "AB negative infused with a bouquet of strawberry and orange peel"

Eric raised his goblet "A toast to new alliances"

Talbot smiled seductively and raised his glass.

"And to profitable new mergers" Russell appeared out of nowhere startling Eric and disappointing Talbot.

"Indeed" Eric turned towards Russell and raised the goblet to him.

Russell was also holding a goblet, they all took a sip from their goblets and Russell joined them at the table.

"It pleases me that you were able to make it on such short notice Mr. Northman" Russell placed his goblet on the table.

"It seems we have much to discuss you Highness, it would not do either of us any good to postpone this conversation further"

"Indeed it wouldn't Mr. Northman, but I'm afraid I must delay our discussion for a little bit"

Eric suppressed his urge to show his disapproval

Russell turned to Talbot "Would you be dear and occupy our guest till I return"

Talbot's face brightened instantly.

Russell turned back to Eric "Again I apologize but this matter is time sensitive, but I shall be back in less than an hour"

Before Eric had a chance to respond Talbot jumped up excitedly "You must see the rest of the mansion"

"Splendid" Russell stood up "I will be back before you had the chance to see everything"

Eric nodded and Russell left the room leaving beaming Talbot to fawn over Eric.

"This way" Talbot showed him to the French doors leading to another room.

Eric stood up and followed him.

The tour seemed to go on forever as Talbot went into great detail about each object's history and relevance. They made their way into a room that resembled a museum displaying various objects behind glass doors. Eric knew that it only meant more stories and tried to seem as interested as possible not to offend Talbot. He quickly scanned the objects on the display as Talbot told into yet another story about an ancient scroll he was holding in his hand. Eric noticed something familiar immediately as he scanned the middle shelf. A small ornate silver crown stared back at him, he froze.

Talbot's voice melted into the background as Eric stared at this crown. The crown he last saw over a thousand years ago as it was being taken off his father's blood head by a werewolf. And suddenly it all made sense to him. His thousand year search had unexpectedly brought him to a place he never thought to look. His mind race back to his first encounter with Belle, the werewolves and Russell in the same place didn't hold his interest, nor did he pay much attention when Belle told Russell that she didn't know the werewolves belonged to him before she shot them. He was too mesmerized by her to connect the dots. Russell was the vampire he's been searching for all this time, the one who used werewolves to do his bidding. And on that day that is forever etched in Eric's mind, when a pack a werewolves ripped his family to shreds it was Russell who stood in the dark telling him not to act foolishly as he took the blood stained crown from the mouth of the werewolf that brought it to him.

"Isn't it spectacular?" Talbot's voice disturbed his train of thought

"What" Eric stood in a daze

"The crown you are looking at" Talbot opened the glass door taking it out with care and giving to Eric.

Eric stared only at the crown as Talbot's hands extended towards him, suppressing his desire to rip it out of Talbot's hands. Once the crown was in his hand safely Eric knew what must be done, looking up at Talbot he saw him in a whole new light. Talbot will be much more useful then Eric first anticipated.

"How was the tour?" Russell had the knack of showing up at the most inappropriate time.

Eric quickly collected himself and gave the crown back to Talbot. He turned towards Russell and smiled.

"Fascinating"

Eric watched out of the corner of his eye as Talbot placed the crown back on the display closing the glass door.

"Well shall we then get down to business" Russell didn't seem to have any reaction seeing Eric hold the crown.

Eric nodded and Talbot rolled his eyes unwilling to part with Eric so soon.

"Talbot dear, do give us a few minutes"

"Russell, why must I always be the one to leave?" his tone resembled that of a spoiled child who didn't get the toy that he wanted

"Darling" Russell turned on his charm "Of course you can stay and listen to a boring conversation that has little to do with anything remotely interesting or you can start to make arrangements for a get-together I am planning" he looked at Eric "In honor of our new alignment"

"That's very kind of you" Eric hid his true feelings masterfully

Talbot lit up at the prospect of planning a party in honor of Eric "I suppose I could do that" he downplayed his excitement.

"Wonderful, we do not have much time" Russell wasn't subtle.

Talbot caught his point and left the room, but not before making eyes at Eric. Russell was amused by Talbot's new found crush and showed Eric out of the room.

They reached the drawing room and sat behind the same table. Russell seemed impatient about the conversation.

"It seems that we now share the same problem"

"How so?" Eric didn't follow.

"Annabelle"

"I'm afraid I'm still confused by what you have to gain with having her incapacitated"

"You haven't heard then" it seemed to please Russell to be the bearer of bad news "We didn't give her enough credit. It seemed our little Annabelle escaped."

"Impossible, I tied her up myself"

"Don't blame yourself, it was bound to happen sooner or later"

"Are you sure?" he still had a hard time processing that she was able to get out

"The grave has been disturbed. My men are now all dead and she managed to call one of my staff and send a message"

"What message did she send?"

"Game on" Russell laughed wholeheartedly at the thought of her challenging him.

Eric didn't seem to have the same kind of reaction.

"Forgive me your Highness if I may be so bold to ask why you sent her to kill me in the first place and then tip me off about it"

"I had no intention of having her kill you, she needed to learn a lesson" Russell was much more serious "She became a bit too self-assured for her own good, even daring to challenge me. She needed to learn that she wasn't indestructible and that I could end her if I so choose"

"You took a great risk I could have killed her"

"You couldn't" Russell laughed which upset Eric, noticing that he changed his tone "It wasn't for you inability to do so. You tasted her"

"I do not follow"

"Any vampire that drinks the blood of slayer is instantly bonded to that slayer which makes it impossible for you to kill her"

That made perfect sense to Eric. He had ample time to kill her prior to Russell's call asking him to incapacitate her. Even at that time Eric questioned how Russell was so sure that she was still alive, but he didn't dare question him over the phone. It was somewhat of a relief to hear that it was due to a bond that he wasn't able to kill her and not his weakness.

"So you see where our dilemma lies?" Russell continued

"She'll seek revenge"

"She most certainly will. The question is how do we anticipate her next move?"

Eric took a moment pretending to think about the problem, but his focus was more on what Russell's agenda really was. Eric knew that Russell didn't send her to teach her a lesson, it made no sense. The only thing he achieved with that "lesson" was make her angry and fixated on revenge. What purpose would that serve for Russell? There was something much deeper than that. Of course Russell wouldn't volunteer to divulge such information, perhaps Talbot would be more forthcoming.

Thoughts were racing through his mind he could barely keep up, the notion of pretending to align with Russell while also planning to track down Annabelle and somehow get her on his side. Which would be an ordeal itself, he couldn't expect for it to be easy to get her trust back. He knew that Talbot would play an important role as well, but he just couldn't fit him in yet. Holding all the pieces necessary to avenge his family Eric smiled at Russell buying more time to make the pieces fit.

"I suppose she'll take some time before attacking, she knows we'll both be ready"

"She would need time to put a plan together" Russell leaned back in his chair carefully studying Eric's expression "Although I wonder what information that she acquired over the years of working for me might do most harm against us"

Eric needed to tread lightly getting information out of Russell wouldn't be an easy task "Might I inquire what advice you gave her"

"The one that comes to mind" he paused and sat back up "I told once that the only way to truly hurt a vampire is to harm their maker"

_Godric _Eric instantly thought. He managed to keep his face straight as yet another problem seem to come at him out of nowhere

"It still would take some time for her to do the research and a nationwide police search would hinder her access to a lot of information.

His mind rushed back to the first encounter once again, if she went through the trouble of learning who he was there was no doubt in his mind that her research went further than his title.

"You're right" Russell laughed trying to ease the mood "We have ample time. I hope you will be able to stay here for a few days in order to iron out all the detail of our agreement"

"Yes, the agreement. We barely even spoke of it" Eric's mind was already in Dallas "I'm afraid I'll have to leave for the night and come back in a few days where I can give that matter my full attention"

"Of course" Russell stood up "Allow me to walk you out"

They walked in silence to the front door. Russell was satisfied with how the evening progressed. To get Eric fully under his control he had to pull the right strings and Godric was the perfect first note. Russell knew that Eric would be a great tool in getting Annabelle back under his control. Putting the fear of Godric being harmed into his head would no doubt give him enough motivation to find Annabelle. He just had to figure out how much he could really involve Eric without arising too much suspicion in him.

They said their goodbyes and Russell went back inside the mansion. Before the door closed, Eric was already miles away speeding towards Dallas. Even at his highest speed it seemed to take forever to reach Godric's home, but he was finally there. Ringing the doorbell Eric thought of how to explain the situation to Godric without seeming like a failure. The lock on the door clicked easing Eric's tension. Slowly the door opened revealing Annabelle behind it completely covered in blood.

"What took you so long?" she greeted him with malicious smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric could only see the blood on her clothing as he leaped at her, his fangs snapping out he couldn't hear anything but her heartbeat vowing to end it no matter what it cost. Fully anticipating his attack she swerved to the left towards a wooden table, with her left leg she knocked out the foot of the table sending it flying up, just as swiftly she caught it mid-air at the same time throwing Eric towards the floor she straddled him resting the broken part of the wooden foot near his heart holding him down with her free hand. The whole thing took less than second, in fact the table didn't even have a chance to fall down before the whole thing was over.

Eric growled at her as she held him pushing the wood into his chest, but not hard enough to pierce the skin.

"Last words" her eyes were on fire

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction" he hissed

That table finally collapsed shifting their attention towards the noise. Looking at the fallen table Eric noticed someone standing near it.

"Are you done?" Godric's voice made Eric question his sanity

Belle jumped off Eric and walked towards Godric smiling slightly she handed him the foot from the table.

"He'll pay for it" Without saying anything else she left the room.

Eric stood up still overwhelmed the array of emotions hitting him. To see Godric before him was absolutely incredible.

"You're alright" he still couldn't believe it

"What were you thinking?" Godric looked on disapprovingly

"That she came to seek revenge and seeing her covered in blood"

"Enough" Godric didn't care to hear his explanation "In my house you don't attack my guests"

Eric was surprised to hear him refer to Belle as his guest. He knew she must have used her charms to get Godric to trust him and would find the right time to attack him. Eric had to stay a step ahead, but for now he was satisfied with seeing Godric in one piece.

"It's been too long" Eric shifted the conversation

Godric relaxed "Yes my child, it certainly has"

* * *

Belle stood in front of a large bathroom mirror checking out another outfit ruined by blood. Well TruBlood to be more accurate. For a slayer it was amazing how clumsy she could actually be sometimes. Dropping a whole box of TruBlood to the floor wasn't one of her finest moments, but seeing her covered in blood definitely gave Eric a scare which was bonus.

She walked over to the shower and turned it on, grabbing a set of pajama shorts and tank top set, it was pink with the words SEXY written over it in pink rhinestones. Not being one to be girly she snickered at the thought of being seen in it. She definitely didn't want to know why it was the only thing Godric could offer to her and how it was even here in the first place. _Beggars can't be choosy_ she thought and placed it on a rack by the shower. Removing her stained outfit she dropped in the laundry bucket and jumped in the shower.

She walked out of the shower wearing the pajamas and drying her hair with a white towel. Entering a spacious bedroom she felt his presence immediately. She was really looking forward to getting some rest her, body still ached from the lack of it. Eric was not a welcomed sight. Taking the towel away from her hair she stared him down. Judging by the slight smile on his face he certainly was enjoying her pajamas.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she dropped the towel on the nearby chair

"What?" he wasn't sure if she was referring to their previous fight

"Dialing the phone that fast to report to Russell can be pretty dangerous"

He laughed "You got it all wrong"

"Well the dagger in my stomach told me otherwise" her face was indifferent

The smile left his face immediately "I regret that"

"You suck at apologies" she rolled her eyes "Not that I'm interested in hearing one"

"I wasn't about to offer it" he still felt the heat between them which was only more evident during their exchanges.

"Great" her annoyance was evident "It will make what I have to do that much easier"

"You wrong, we can help each other especially since we have a common enemy"

She laughed at his self-assured way "Wow. I just got the weirdest case of déjà vu. Cause I could have sworn I heard you say the very same thing to Russell. Do you know what happens when you chase two rabbits?"

"Enlighten me"

His charm was getting to her again for a moment she found herself warming up to him, only to quickly remind herself how dangerous he really was.

"You'll shoot yourself in the foot"

He smiled not hiding his obvious infatuation with her "I don't believe I heard that one before"

"Are we done?" she suddenly lost all interest of keeping this conversation going further

"Belle" he walked towards her.

She backed away from him "Don't let this false sense of security fool you Eric. There is a reason Russell sent you here and it's not for us to reignite our friendship. You know exactly why I'm here. Killing you would be too easy, I want you to suffer the very same way you made me suffer. So tonight when you go back to your room, think twice if falling asleep is a good idea"

She walked towards the door and opened it. Standing by it her face reflected the pain that it caused to face Eric again after his betrayal.

He didn't say a word and exited the room. She slummed the door shut behind him getting worked up over their encounter she went to the large king bed throwing herself on it. As much as she tried she couldn't control her emotions as tears began to flow freely. Burying her head into the comforter she was able to release the pain she carried with her for all this time.

Eric stood quietly outside of the door listening to her cry her heart out. He should have been working on how to use that weakness against her, but he was feeling something completely different. The feeling felt foreign to him, at first he couldn't understand it but he knew deep down that he felt guilty over their last encounter. But he knew that Godric was his first priority and that she wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. Eric knew what he had to do.

* * *

A light breeze sent the curtains flying into the room through an open window. The sun was up and Bell was still in bed covered somewhat with a comforter. A bug flew through the open window flying over Belle emitting a light buzz which in an ordinary situation would not bother anyone, but with Belle having to be ready for anything it send her jumping off the bed holding a self-made stake that she hid under her pillow. Looking around alert she realized quickly that it was just a bug and laughed at how silly she must have looked. Looking towards the window she though she use the opportunity while the sun was still up.

She ran into the bathroom quickly showering and changing into one of the outfits she bought in the store which consisted of black pants and a light blue frilly shirt. She left her hair down quickly applying make-up and gave herself one last look over. It took her less than half an hour to completely put herself together, not her best time but it would do. The sun will be up for a few more hours, there really wasn't a need to rush.

She left the room heading down a long hall, for a house that was occupied by a vampire there sure were a lot of windows. The sun was everywhere, the felt some sympathy towards Godric it was obvious that he missed seeing the sun judging by the pick of the house. She finally came up to the room she was looking for. It wasn't locked which should have alarmed her, but she ignored it and opened the door quickly closing it behind her as she got into the room. The room had no windows, the darkness weakened her for a minute as her memories of being in the coffin came flooding back. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she spotted the large king size bed in the room. She walked lightly making no noise as she approached the bed.

Eric was completely naked only covered by a ivory silk sheet. His torso was exposed she smiled checking out his body. She looked at him carefully checking if he was really "asleep", his body was motionless and stiff. He looked dead which was a good indication that he was out, but she knew that can easily be faked. She leaned in close carefully looking over his face and ears for any bleeds, she didn't find any. Being so close to him made her sad that they were now on two different sides, she was beyond attracted to him and he was a lot of fun, but she knew that he would never be what she needed and that was a partner. To him she would always be prize or some sort of achievement. He would never view her as an equal.

Her hand reached down towards her pants lifting them up slightly on her left leg she took out the stake and straddled Eric. Holding the stake near his heart again for what seemed to be a hundredth time, she leaned in towards his right ear. About to say something she noticed a fresh trail of blood. She smiled.

"At least you take direction well" she said

His eyes opened and he quickly flipped her over on the bed getting comfortable on top of her. She didn't really resist much and he was definitely enjoying having her under him. He wasted no time on small talk kissing her passionately. She responded at first getting lost in her desire for him, in her head she knew that she must push him away but kept delaying one second at a time until she reached a point of no return. Her body was on fire as he moved his mouth from her face down her neck, before she could truly get herself together to refuse him, her clothes was already dropping to the floor. She could no longer fight the passion nor did she want to, is she was going to finish him she might at least find out what it would be like to make love with him. In the sparse moments that she regained some sanity she questioned herself if this would be the right thing to do. Should she stop him? Was it showing weakness giving in to her desire especially since he betrayed her? Was she giving him the upper hand? Those questions faded just as quickly as they appeared as another wave of pleasure came over her.

She didn't fight him as their bodies finally connected. The feelings that they experiences as they made love could only be described as ecstasy. They bodies were made for each other and that rumor of amplified desire between vampire and slayer was definitely put to rest. Neither had experienced the intensity of pleasure that they felt when they made love. They were at it for hours, the sun was already down and neither was willing to stop.

A knock at the door finally separated them as they fell to the bed out of breath. Belle pulled the sheet off the bed wrapping herself in it and went towards the bathroom allowing Eric to answer the door. She chose not to listen to the conversation turning on the shower. Dropping the sheet to the floor she stepped inside under the hot stream of water, still savoring the memories of their lovemaking. Barely a minute passed as he appeared in the shower behind her. Gently moving her hair out of the way he kissed her neck passionately.

"You're insatiable" she purred quickly realizing how vulnerable she really was at that particular time. She didn't like the feeling of not being in control. If he wanted to he could easily end her right now, she couldn't fight him off. The bond created when he tasted was now solidified as they made love. She was completely defenseless against him. She only took solace in the fact that there was no way that he could know that.

"Only when it comes to you" he answered working his way up her neck he turned her head towards him kissing her passionately on the lips.

She knew exactly where this would lead if she didn't stop him and gently pulled away.

"Who was that?"

"Isabelle, inviting us to dinner"

Belle had briefly met Isabelle the night before.

Eric had no interest in explaining it further as he reached for her lips again and again she backed away.

"A dinner we will never make if we continue this" she smiled at him "Out"

He stalled at first but obeyed. She quickly finished her shower and got dressed with the clothing that was already laid out for her by Eric. She also noticed her that all her make-up and hair products were also now in the bathroom. She smiled at how thoughtful he was.

As she applied her make-up she tried to work out a brand new plan in attempt to stay a step ahead but like a giddy girl in love her thoughts raced back to Eric. She knew that she would have to collect herself enough to deal with her problems, deep down she still wasn't convinced that this wasn't some ploy for Eric to get the upper hand on her. Who knows what Russell knew about slayers and what he chose to relay to Eric about her weaknesses. But she managed to tuck away her doubts at least for one night to enjoy the rest of the evening. She kept thinking back to Eric saying things like "invited us" as if they now were one, of course she was reading into it too much the giddy girl was back in her head. She couldn't help it, it was the first time in her life she truly fell in love. Bond or no bond her feelings were completely genuine.

She emerged for the bathroom wearing the same outfit she came in to the room. He was all dressed, casual of course just jeans and gray sweater which hugged his body in all the right places. She tried to admire him when he wasn't looking but it was hard to get away with it as his eyes were constantly on her.

At the same time she loved and hated that feeling of being in love. It was so sudden like lightning so exhilarating and yet so deadly. She knew how weak she was now against him but the feeling of being that in love with someone took it to a whole new level of happiness.

He smiled and grabbed her, kissing her again. They were like two magnets unable to separate.

"Dinner" she reminded him as his hands worked down their way to her shirt about to take it off.

"Wouldn't want to miss that" he smiled and pulled her towards the door.

It seemed like she floated as they made their way across the hallway towards the dining room as Eric gently stroked her hair, but that feeling faded instantly when they walked in to see the table all set up as several people sat behind it. She felt Eric's grip tighten on her neck as her gaze fell upon Russell.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle had only seconds to come up with an escape plan as she was being pushed towards the table by Eric. She looked at Russell with his fake smile plastered on to his face making her absolutely sick, her gaze then fell upon Godric followed by Isabelle some other male vampire she had yet to meet and then she saw the Magister. This wasn't going to turn out well. She knew that she could definitely spill some blood in her attempt at freedom, but would it be enough to get away or would she be captured. These weren't the usual vampires she came up against, one old vampire she could handle but three of the vampires around her had a combined age of six thousand years not an easy task for just one slayer.

Eric pulled out a chair and sat her down quite forcefully as he sat down in the chair next to her.

As the plan started to gradually come together Russell decided to end the silence in the room.

"Annabelle" he greeted her as if she was a long lost relative "There is no need for such distress"

She scowled at him. She felt Eric's hand over hers as he attempted to make her feel at ease. As much as she wanted to rip that hand out, she knew it would only lead to an attack from everybody and her plan was yet to be finalized. She had to listen to buy some time.

"I come in peace" his charm was on full blast.

"I'm afraid our definition of the word differs" she tried her hardest to keep it all together while all the feelings were flooding her at once. The hurt, the betrayal, how weak she felt at that particular time and most of all loss of control in this situation made her fear for what's to come.

"I wish no harm upon you" he smiled so genuinely that he almost convinced her.

"Then why involve the Magister?" she needed to buy time even if it was with a stupid question.

"Do you really think you could dispose of that many vampires and I would remain blissfully unaware?" he was as smug as Russell "Rules must be followed"

Her dislike for the Magister was instant. Looking at Godric she couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he seemed to be with the whole situation. _Was he the only normal _vampire? she couldn't help but think trying to remain as calm as possible.

"That's funny" she stared the Magister down definitely "I don't remember where in the vampire rule book there was a chapter stating that slayers followed vampire rules"

The magister and Russell chucked at her boldness.

"I don't answer to you" she looked straight at the Magister "or the vampire league"

"You think you're above the law" the Magister decided to play along.

"Why don't you bring my case to the slayer league and see how they decide to handle it"

"There is a slayer league?" the unfamiliar vampire sitting next to Isabelle chimed in, her sarcasm was obviously lost on him.

She looked at him, he was tall and built, and his face was sort of covered by a cowboy hat and mustache and beard. Dressed in a western style which didn't seem to fit a vampire, he was somewhat intimidating due to his size. _That must be Stan_ she thought back to her conversation with Godric.

"Of course there is" she tried her hardest to avoid being overly sarcastic "Just the other week we all had a discussion on how to deal with gullible vampires"

Eric chuckled as well as Russell and the magister. Stan wasn't so amused.

Rolling her eyes she turned her attention back on Russell and the magister.

"Before this goes any further I'd like to extend an olive branch" Russell was masterful at playing the role of a mediator "I propose we forgive and forget" he turned to the Magister "Wouldn't you drop all charges against her in exchange for her corporation"

The Magister knew exactly what Russell had in mind and nodded.

"You see" he turned to Belle "There is no need for any theatrics. We can all come to an agreeable compromise"

There was nothing more in the world that Belle wanted at that particular moment then driving a stake through Russell's hollow heart. No matter what would fall upon her later, the pleasure of seeing him gone would make it all worthwhile, but it was a surprising feeling of concern that she felt for Godric that stopped her from doing so. She knew just by looking in his eyes that he was in distress and putting on a display of such brutality before him would only make it worse. So she held back.

"Of course" a smile came over her face "I'm all about compromise. How about you two leave and take your lapdog" she threw Eric's hand off hers "with you and in exchange I won't plunge a stake through all of your hearts"

"I always loved your wit Belle" Russell wasn't deterred by her answer

The Magister didn't seem quite so taken with her. He rose from his seat his face displaying his displeasure of her contempt for his authority "I will not have you mock me" he was about to continue his speech when Godric rose displaying his power.

"I think we heard enough for today" he was adamant in reminding them that they were guests in his house "It's obvious that nothing will be solved by this useless display of authority"

The magister shot him a look of displeasure "State your offer and we can continue this tomorrow" Godric continued.

Belle felt good knowing that she at least had Godric's support.

"Our offer is simple" Russell held on to his calm demeanor "She continues to work for us and she won't be prosecuted for all the murders she committed"

"Murders you yourself ordered" she snapped at him.

"Well that would be for the courts to decide"

"You mean the Magister" she corrected him.

Then it dawned on her that he just said that she had to continue working for them. Was the Magister in on all the plans Russell had devoted years to fulfill? She knew that he had to be otherwise how would all those dead vampires go unnoticed for so many years. The magister must have been the silent partner all along in Russell's quest for power. But why would the magister be involved, he already had all the power he could ever want. There must have been another reason for his partnership with Russell. She was definitely intrigued by the whole thing.

Without saying a word he let her know that he would come out the winner is she pushed the case further. Not that she had any interest in taking this through the proper channels.

She stood up "Well as tempting as your offer sounds I must reject it" she looked at the magister "With all due respect of course"

He didn't care for display, but held back.

"Then I have no choice, but to call the authorities" the Magister wasn't backing down.

"Which authorities?" she challenged him "It seems I'm wanted for all kinds of murders I didn't commit, but wait" she paused "Aren't you the authority?"

She looked him over sizing him up for the fight. His patience was almost non-existent as he grabbed his cane about to strike her. She didn't hesitate and leapt over the table knocking him over, he wasn't easy to pin him down as he managed to pierce her left shoulder with the sharp part of the cane which was covered by silver a few seconds ago. She winced from the pain, but didn't slow down grabbing his cane and flipping him over with the back of her leg. Before he had a chance to bounce back she was already standing on his chest with the sharp stick pointed at his heart. Blood poured freely from her shoulder dropping on his chest. She rested the cane against his skin.

"You know what I like about you" she told him not even slightly out of breath "You carry the weapons for me" She lifted the cane and in a split second broke it in two over her leg then she jumped off him landing on her knee over him driving the wood through him.

Everybody watching gasped as the wood went through his skin, Russell came at her trying to stop her but she was already off the magister holding the other part of the broken cane. As fast as Russell was for his age she still managed to avert him while driving the cane into his shoulder. Russell screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor where he noticed that the magister also had the cane sticking out of his shoulder.

Belle stood to the side as Isabelle and Stan looked at her in awe of her abilities. Godric and Eric looked at Russell and the Magister as their blood poured out of them.

"Let this be a lesson to the both of you" she walked back up to them forcefully removing the parts of the cane out of their shoulders "One I never miss and two I don't make empty treats" The dropped the bloody sticks into the pool of blood and left the room satisfied that her point came across loud and clear.

* * *

She entered her room walking straight into the bathroom. Standing in front of the large mirror she removed her bloody shirt biting her lip in order not to scream. It was then that she noticed that the hole went completely through her shoulder was wasn't healing as fast as usual.

"Too many splinters in there" Eric appeared behind her, his focus was on her wound.

She barely had any strength to keep standing as blood was still flowing at a great rate from her wound, there was no way she could fight him. She turned around to face him, it didn't feel good to be completely at his mercy.

He smiled and his fangs slid out. He gently caressed her face with his hand he then brought his hand to his mouth and bit into it. Offering his blood to her, she accepted drinking enough to regain back to strength. Her wound closed up immediately as did his once she stopped drinking. She smiled at him.

"Phase one complete" he pulled her closer kissing her neck

"You could have at least warned me" her hand gently pulled him away from her neck.

"and miss your priceless reaction" he smiled at her

She made a face at him, but quickly returned to smiling pulling him in for a kiss. He kissed her passionately lifting her up and carrying her to the bed where he gently dropped her and climbed on top of her.

"They bought it right?" she was a bit concerned that she might have come off too harsh.

"What? That you're a badass"

She smiled "No, that you and I hate each other"

"You played it perfectly, they will never see what we have in store for them" his had little interest in talking as his mouth moved down her body.

"I must admit I didn't expect that the Magister was involved" her focus was still in that room.

He kissed her stomach licking off the remains of her blood.

"He was an unexpected bonus, nothing we can't handle" Eric seemed confident in their plan.

She finally gave in and relaxed closing her eyes. As Eric worked his way up to her mouth she couldn't help but think how much she was going to miss him when this whole ordeal was over and she would have to slay him.


	10. Chapter 10

Belle lay awake in the bed next to Eric. Having not rested the night before he was already out there was still some time before the sun would be up. Too many thoughts were rushing through her mind and sleep didn't seem to be in her future. She needed some fresh air and perhaps some perspective on things.

She quickly took a shower and grabbed Eric's grey sweater out of the closet. It was so long that it looked like a dress on her. Although it didn't do as much for her figure as it did for his, it covered her up nicely and she was already dangerously low on clothes. She left the room and walked down the same walkway. The house was unusually quiet, which worked just fine for her. Walking around she noticed the dining room was already all cleaned up and all the guests have left. She found a small stairway leading up. She went upstairs passing an attic and found the door leading to the roof.

The wind hit her as soon as she opened the door, it felt really good. She took a deep breath, she was still a bit high from Eric's blood her mood was definitely upbeat. To her surprise she saw Godric sitting on the ledge of the roof staring vacantly into the horizon.

"Hey" she said softly as she approached him.

He didn't say anything just motioned for her to sit down next to him. She happily obliged.

"That was some show you put on" he finally spoke after a few minutes

"Sorry" she felt bad having to involve him. It was weird since she has only met him a few days ago and maybe spent a few hours combined speaking to him, but she felt unbelievably close to him. She didn't want to cause him any discomfort and she knew that tonight she certainly did.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" his voice was stoic.

"I want the same thing everybody wants" she looked at him "Freedom"

"And do you think bloodshed is the way to achieve it?"

It was a double edged question, no matter how she would answer it she knew she would be wrong. "I just don't see any other alternatives"

"Maybe your thirst for revenge blinded you to other alternatives"

Her tempter flared up and she instantly went into a defensive mode. She wanted to tell him everything that Russell had made her do and how her father betrayed him and how even Eric found a way to hurt her. Of course she was the victim here, why was he questioning her. She opened her mouth about to let him have it when he handed her a newspaper.

She paused her thoughts and took it from him reading the headline "Hundreds dead as yet another explosion rocks Dallas. 84 human and 132 vampire remains were recovered after the fire was put out at Bloodlust a highly popular vampire nightclub. This comes just a week after another vampire hangout was destroyed by explosion and fire"

She couldn't read further and put down the paper.

"Perhaps they don't see any alternatives either"

She saw his point, but failed to make the connection "I'm doing this out of blind hatred" she protested

"You don't think they have their reasons"

"Russell will never let me go. I'm more than willing to hear your suggestions of handling this peacefully" but in reality her mind was already made up.

"It's not my place to counsel you"

"God" she was losing her patience "Yodda was more forthcoming then you"

He looked at her and smiled "I'm not trying to be cryptic. You're young and prone to follow your impulses rather than rationality"

"Then guide me oh wise old vampire" she loosed up a bit

He laughed "My advice would be useless to you as would anyone else's. You have to make your own choices"

"Well then I choose to make him suffer" As those words escaped her mouth she saw exactly what Godric meant, she was making a choice to seek revenge. But what should she do, turn the other cheek. After everything the Russell put her through. No, that wasn't an option.

"Just make sure you're prepared to deal with the consequences"

He was of course correct. The guilt she carried with her at all times made itself evident in the nightmares that she experienced every night. The faces of all the vampires she slayed haunted her. She had to realize that although Russell ordered her to do so, she didn't force her. She had a choice even then, but it was easier to hide behind her father's illness to keep telling herself that she was doing it for the right reasons then to walk way. Maybe somewhere deep down she did enjoy slaying all those vampires, showing them how powerful she really was. Maybe that was her drug for way to long and now that she no longer had it, somewhere deep down she blamed Russell for it. And then it came to her she wasn't seeking revenge for what he made her do. She was seeking revenge for losing the excuse to do it.

She definitely gained prospective, but it wasn't what she was looking for. Deep down she was broken, was it Russell who pushed her there or her abilities. She was so strong, the drive to kill was programmed into her DNA, the feeling of knowing she was invincible gave her the ultimate high. It wasn't Russell that was the problem, it was her. All the hatred that she felt towards herself she projected onto him. She was the one who needed to be stopped.

She looked at Godric completely defeated, tears flowed from her eyes "I'm a monster"

"No" he smiled compassionately at her "You've been molded to become one"

"I kept telling myself that I was good and it was he who made me do terrible things, but now I see that he just lit the match and I'm the one who started the fire" saying it out loud felt even worse than thinking it

"You're only human. Now that you see clearly, you can think more rationally"

He kissed her on the forehead and stood up.

"Don't go" she pleaded unwilling to be alone

"The sun will be up soon"

She stood up and extended her hand towards him "Drink"

He looked at her confused.

"You opened up my eyes and the very least I can do for you is give you a small gift" She brought her arm closer to him and encouraged him to drink from her.

Reluctant he agreed seeing how it's been over two weeks since he fed. His fangs slid out and he bit into her arm. She smiled to show that he didn't hurt her. He drank from her, but a after a minutes he pulled away afraid of drink too much.

"You can't drain me" she assured him "My body starts to produce new blood as you drink it. Even if you drink all day from me, it won't affect my health"

He continued to drink until he was full and then released her hand.

"You see" she smiled "All good"

Her wound healed almost instantly.

The horizon became brighter as the sun was about to rise.

"Thank you" Godric was about to head back in.

She ran in front of him blocking his way "I didn't give you my blood to feed you" she took him by the hand and led him towards the ledge. Sitting down she pointed to a space next to her "Trust me"

He sat next to her unsure of what she had in mind "You won't burn" she saw his hesitation

About to disagree with her he felt the light of the sun on his skin. Turning around he stared in wonder at the sun as it rose from the horizon. She didn't watch the sunrise, her focus remained on him. Watching him as he saw the sun for the first time after two thousand years was amazing. The look in his eyes full of astonishment, tears flowing from his eyes, the pure ecstasy he must have been feeling. She felt proud for the first time in a long time that she was able to bring joy to someone rather than pain.

He turned to her after the sun was already up trying hard to find the right words to describe to her what she had done for him, but he found himself completely speechless.

She smiled at him and got up "It will last through the day, so make the most of it" she turned around and walked towards the house. Reaching the door she paused and looked back at him "Say goodbye to Eric for me"

"You're leaving?"

She nodded "I need a fresh start and staying will only pull me back into my old ways"

He understood, watching her as she disappeared behind the door. Turning around he continued to stare at the sun.

**A/N Thank you to everybody for your reviews and input, even though I still have a lot of ideas for this story I'm starting to feel like it might have ran its course. Just seeing the reviews decline I beginning to think maybe it's time to end it. Let me know what you think, if the interest is there I will continue writing it. Otherwise I would love to hear what you guys thought of the overall story and how I can make my stories better in the future, please be honest it will only help me grow as a writer. Thank you so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I know reviews are not the most important thing, it's just I'm still new to this whole genre and needed to see if I was on the right track with the story. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

Belle exited the kitchen holding a plate of food in each hand. She was wearing a cute waitress uniform which was tight yellow mini-dress and a white name tag displaying Laura as her name. She smiled sweetly at some customers sitting behind the counter of a dinner that had a 50's theme going for it, approaching a nearby table occupied by a middle aged couple.

"Enjoy" she said placing the food in front of them "May I get you anything else?"

She shook their heads and she left the table walking towards a nearby table that was now occupied by a new customer whom she couldn't see because his face was covered with a menu. Her heart began to beat faster as she could sense that he was a vampire. Her only reason for moving to this little town six months ago was the fact that there weren't vampires around for miles. She almost forgot what one smelled like, but that smell was unmistakable.

_I can do this_ she thought stopping only a few steps away from the vampire "What can I get for you?"

He lowered the menu and smiled at her.

She smiled back politely waiting for him to answer her question, but he just kept looking at her and smiling. Knowing that she had other tables waiting for her she decided to hurry this along "Did you need a few more minutes?"

"No sweetheart" there was something strangely familiar about him although it was the first time she had ever laid her eyes on him "I know exactly what I want" he continued to look at her.

"I'm sorry" she became aggravating thinking that he was implying wanting her to be his dinner

"I'll take the house red" he stopped staring at her

"Anything else?" her aggravation didn't fade

He shook his head.

She left promptly and attended to her other tables before getting the wine for him. Coming back to the table she was surprised to see that he was gone and there was a hundred dollar bill on the table. She didn't bother walking outside to look for him knowing he would be long gone, but was extremely puzzled by the encounter. It wasn't until went to pull in the chair that she noticed a small teddy bear sitting on it. She grabbed the bear and burst into tears attracting attention from the customers eating nearby.

She ran outside to avoid further attention holding tight to the teddy bear. It took her a few minutes to calm down, but she collected herself enough to walk towards her car and put the teddy bear inside. She didn't want to leave it there, but she had to finish her shift so she locked the car and was about to go back in when Eric appeared in front of her pushing her against the car.

Her reaction should have been quick to push him off, but she didn't. She missed him more then she allowed herself to think. Feeling him so close to her made her regret the decision to leave that day.

He looked straight into her eyes, her heartbeat escalated. Then he moved back a bit looking her over in her tight uniform.

"You look good enough to eat" he tilted her head as his fangs came out.

She grabbed the back of his head pushing him towards her neck, he bit into her. Biting her lip to prevent from screaming she closed her eyes enjoying having him drink from her. The adrenaline coursed through her body, her memories she worked so hard to repress during the six months of living here all came back at once. The excitement of the lifestyle, the danger and the high all hit her at once. She was like an addict who just got a hit, there was no way she could go back to the meager life she's been leading.

"Get me out of here" she whispered.

He grabbed her and they sped off, appearing by her house in seconds. It didn't surprise her that he knew where she lived, she opened the door and walked in leaving him stuck outside.

"One sec" she yelled disappearing into the darkness.

Running into her messy bedroom she did her hardest to clean some of the stuff up, but it would take too long to clean everything so she just gave up. Catching a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror she noticed the blood stain on her uniform. _God I missed that_ she thought off all the blood stain clothes that used to drive her nuts.

"Come in" she said barely above a whisper.

Eric appeared at her door.

"With a little warning I could have cleaned up a bit" she tried to make an excuse for the mess.

"I didn't come here to see your bedroom" he smiled

"Damn I missed you" she couldn't hide her feelings.

In seconds they added to the mess as their clothing flew everywhere. The exhilaration of being with him drove her to the brink of insanity. She savored every second that they were together as they made love all night long.

The sun was almost up when they finally attempted to rest. Collapsing to the bed she snuggled up to him trying to enjoy the few minutes they had left together before he had to leave. He ran his finger down her cheek gently.

"Did you like my present?"

"I should be mad at you" she tried to sound stern "but I love the fact that you are here"

"No" he smiled "That's not what I meant"

She looked at him puzzled

"The vampire" he tried to give her a hint.

She remembered her strange encounter prior to Eric showing up and then of course the teddy bear. So much about it didn't make sense to her. That teddy bear was her bear when she was little. She loved it more than anything and took with her everywhere, but when she was five her father threw it out telling her she was now too old to play with toys. She tried to think how Eric would know about that teddy bear or why would he send some vampire to give it to her when he had no intention of hiding from her.

"How did you know about the bear?" she tried to make the pieces fit

"I didn't" he smiled "Your father did" And with that he was gone.

* * *

Belle's head was spinning from everything that happened the night before. She could see things a lot more clearly now that Eric wasn't near her. As happy as she was to see him, to get a taste of her past life she knew that it will all come with a price. He didn't spend all this time tracking her down just to pop in and say hello. Of course he was still hell bend on revenge but the question was if it would be against her for leaving or Russell for whatever it was that Eric had against him. She wasn't completely convinced if Eric really did have something against Russell, it could have all been a rouse to get her to incriminate herself somehow.

But the biggest question that kept replaying in her mind was what Eric meant when he mentioned her father. Was he still alive? She was pretty sure Russell had killed him and framed her for it. A nationwide search wouldn't commence unless there was a body, and that teddy bear she doubted that her father even remembered considering how little he cared for it when he threw it in the dumpster. It was plausible that he got it back out and saved it for all this time, but she knew her father well he was nowhere nearly that sentimental or thoughtful. Nothing made sense except the adrenaline rush she felt trying to piece it all together. She hated her new boring life, playing a role of some orphan who was waitressing to get enough money to go back to college. Nothing exciting ever happened here, which should have suited her decision but she craved the action which she had to leave behind.

The parking lot was nearly empty when she spotted her car still parked at the same spot. She hoped she could get in and drive off without being noticed. She knew she already lost her job, the last thing she needed was to hear a lecture from John about how disappointed he was in her for leaving mid shift and how irresponsible she was. He sure enjoyed the little power he had running a middle of nowhere diner.

Everything went smoothly, no one seemed to notice her as she approached her car getting the keys in the door she was almost clear, but then Johns voice ruined everything.

"Laura" he screamed as thought he'd seen a ghost

Startled she dropped her keys. She turned around seeing her body looking at her with pure astonishment.

"You're alive" he continued

"Yea John" she didn't see why he was making a big deal

"Oh thank God" he briskly walked towards her and hugged her tight.

She thought about pushing him away but seeing how upset he seemed to be she let him hug her.

"We thought you were kidnapped or something worse" he finally let go of her.

"Why would you think that?" last night was sort of a blur for her besides the memories of her reunion with Eric.

"You storm off crying, then you disappear out of the parking lot and there was blood on your car. What did you expect me to think?"

She looked at her car noticing a few drops of blood on the door which must have fallen while Eric fed on her. It would be hard to explain that to John since the only idea they had about vampires was from what the saw on TV.

"I cut my hand" she thought quickly on her feet "And I panicked which was when I ran out crying, then when I got to my car I tried to open the door but my hand hurt too much, but luckily there were some tourists driving in that offered me a ride to the hospital which is where I spent the night" she sounded a lot more confident by the end of the story.

"Oh thank God" he repeated hugging her again.

_Can't believe he bought that_ she thought as she gently pushed him away

"Well don't you worry" he smiled at her reassuringly "We took care of your tables last night and I saved your tips"

"Oh you didn't have to do that" he could be really sweet when he wanted to, but it was odd that he saved her tips considering he thought that she was dead.

"They're in the office" he motioned for her to follow him.

"Um" she had other things on her mind besides following him, besides he has yet to look at either of her hands and notices the lack of bandages which would tip him off that she lied "I can pick them up tonight"

"Nonsense, I'll cover your shift tonight you go home and rest"

_Perfect _she smiled "If you think that's best" she played it cool

"Absolutely, you go now"

She smiled at him once again and bent down to pick up her keys quickly getting into her car and driving off. That went a lot smoother then she expected she still had her job, but with everything that transpired would she still need it. It was much easier dealing with people then vampires, she didn't need to think three steps ahead.

Driving into the garage of her house, she turned the car off and reached in the back to grab the teddy bear. She stared at it for a few minutes getting teary eyed again as her childhood flashed before her. There weren't too many good memories, even in her childhood her father was cold toward her. She was constantly jealous of other kids seeing how their parents would fawn over them covering them with kisses, watching with pride as their child accomplished the simplest of tasks. She could have built a time machine and her father wouldn't have cared and still she was loyal to him. Maybe it better to have a distant father then no family at all.

Of course he did his job well to keep her by his side. As far back as she could remember he would constantly tell her that she was worthless and that nobody wanted her or would ever want her. Not a day would pass the he wouldn't remind her how her mother left her because she didn't want to raise her knowing she won't amount to much. The constant feeling of not being good enough no matter how well she did in school or how quick she learned to fight, everyone around her would praise her day and night but it was meaningless as the only person she sought praise from would only put her down. Somewhere deep inside she was glad her father was gone, she felt guilty even now for feeling that way but she was glad.

But to learn now that he wasn't gone made her angry. Was Eric aware of her past and decide to hurt her that way or what he genuinely thinking that she wanted to be reunited with her father. There was no way she could really guess what Eric had in store for her. The night will bring more clues. She exited her car and went inside her house holding her teddy bear. Entering her messy bedroom she went straight towards her bed laying down still holding the bear tight. She needed to get some rest and before long she drifted off.

A loud knock on the door woke her up. She rose slowly not fully comprehending where the noise was coming from. Looking towards the window she noticed it was dark and she instantly thought of Eric. But why was he knocking, she had already invited him in. Still a bit sleepy she dragged her feet walking out of the bedroom. Looking at her now one would hardly guess the she was the same slayer, her reaction was much slower if at all, there was no sense of urgency in her actions. She stopped thinking like a warrior adjusting a little too well to this normal way of living.

The knocking continued as she made her way to the front door, aggravated at this point she opened the door about to let whomever was behind it have it, but to her surprise there was no one there. About to write it off as a childish prank she almost closed the door all the way when she noticed a small envelope on her doormat. She quickly picked it up looking at it more closely she cringed, Russell's monogram was staring directly at her stamped in the middle of the envelope.


	12. Chapter 12

She should have known better then to trust Eric of course he would lead Russell to her. Angry at herself she ripped open the envelope and took out a folded white piece of paper. She opened it up and read it "One last mission for old time sakes." She rolled her eyes even through a pen she could sense his smugness. Now that she was in the middle of an unsettled score, she wasn't craving her old life back.

"What's that?" Eric suddenly appeared behind her pulling her towards him and kissing her neck

"Like you don't know" she pushed him away not holding back her strength "You know every time I think I could trust you just a little, you go and pull something like this"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to" he kept his distance seeing how aggravated she was

"This" she held up the note "Russell, you, suddenly appearing at the same exact time. Coincidence?"

"You think I led Russell to you?" he laughed

"You know it's my own damn fault" she threw the note on the floor "I should have kept moving, but somewhere deep inside of me I was hoping you would find me. I don't know why, because every time you show up Russell is right behind you and I'm really failing to see how more stories or excuses could cover up the fact that you are working for him. I'm not buying this whole common enemy story you sold me at Godric's. I don't know what you are gaining from working for him nor do I want to. All I want is for all of you to realize that I'm not interested in playing your little games anymore. Last time was a warning, push me again and you won't get to play any more games."

"He destroyed my family" Eric wasn't laughing anymore "I had to watch as werewolves that he sent ripped my family to shreds just so he can add an artifact to his collection. I am not nor will I ever work for him, there is not enough money or power that he can offer me. For the last six months I have been trying figure out a plan to avenge my family. Now granted you fit in nicely into my previous plan, but I respected your decision to leave since it was not your fight. I'm not here to give you over to Russell. I'm here to ask for your help to take him down."

She saw the pain in his eyes not doubting for a second that he was telling her the truth. It was of course plausible that if Eric could find her so could Russell and seeing how Eric made his presence known Russell had to step in. Plausible, but not necessary believable. There was something she was missing.

"Why should I help you? Even if I believe you, like you said it's not my fight" she kept her distance from him.

"And you're so willing to forgive him for everything he put you through?"

"I wouldn't have left if I wasn't ready to put it all behind me"

"Perhaps you won't be in such a forgiving mood when you learn the whole truth"

"What that my father sold me to Russell or that Russell planned out the whole sickness ordeal so I will work for him?"

He walked closer to her

"How do you think Russell knew about the fact that you were a slayer?"

"I suppose my father told him"

"Belle, the man you call your father has been working for Russell for much longer then you've been alive. Russell traced your lineage before you were even born and in order to secure you he took care of your biological parents and gave you to Joseph to raise, under his full control of course. When you were a child all the training you received all the special missions you went on to kill the bad vampires. They all were for Russell. You've been working for him your whole life"

"You're making this up so I will help you" she backed away from him fuming.

He took out a small photograph and handed it to her.

She took a few more steps away from him "You just reached a new low even for a vampire. You're so blinded by your anger that you don't care who you hurt. Do you even understand what you are saying to me? That my whole life has been a lie, that Russell has been controlling me from day one. NO, that's not possible. Joseph might not have been the best father in the world, but he was my father. Russell had nothing to do with that."

He placed the photo on a small table standing nearby "Just look at it" and he was gone.

Fighting back tears she instinctively wanted to chase after him and hurt him the same way his words just hurt her. She didn't believe him for a minute knowing that he would make up any excuse to get her on his side. At that moment she saw no difference between Eric and Russell both have found a way to use her vulnerability.

About to storm off to her bedroom she glanced quickly at the photo on the table. There was no reason for her to trust Eric, but he placed some doubt into her. Taking a few steps towards the table she picked up the photo. Her hands were shaking as she looked at it.

The photo was taken at a hospital and showed a woman sitting up on the hospital bed holding a baby and a man with his arm around her as well as a five year old girl who stood next to the bed. Everybody was smiling. At first she didn't understand why he would give her this picture, but after a more careful examination of it she noticed that a bracelet on the babies hand was visible. She ran into her kitchen and found a magnifying glass holding it up to the photo. The bracelet read Annabelle Rose Pierce the date coincided with her birthday. Taking the magnifying glass off the photo she took another look at the woman and that's when she noticed the similarities. The woman looked a lot like her, than she moved on to the man. Looking closer at him she noticed some similarities as well, they had the same nose and his lips resembled hers. There was something very familiar about him. She kept staring at the picture until everything became crystal clear. The man was the vampire who left the bear for her. That's what Eric meant when he mentioned her father.

She didn't have time to process everything when she heard movement outside the front door. Knowing that Eric was out there waiting for her to put everything together she rushed outside to him. Upon reaching outside she saw someone dart away from her house towards some trees that grew a few feet away from her house. Assuming that Eric still thought she was mad at him she ran after him towards the trees. She could feel him around when she reached the point where she saw him, but she couldn't see him.

"I'm so sorry" her voice was shaking as everything began to sink in "I should have believed you"

She heard him walk out behind her, turning around she was taken aback by seeing Godric in front of her.

"Godric" she was puzzled

He smiled at her "You look well"

She ran towards him happy to see him there "Oh I'm so glad to see you" she wrapped her hands around his neck.

He returned the hug.

"Is Eric really mad at me?" she pulled back

"I wouldn't worry about it" his face was reassuring

"It was just too much to take in" she needed to release all the emotions she was feeling "To even think that Russell could be so evil. It was a lot for even for me to comprehend."

"I can imagine"

She took a few steps back thinking out loud "How did the two of you even find all this out. It's … it's…." she struggled to find the right words "Liberating" she began to laugh "You were so right, I've been molded into this monster from day one and now that I finally know the truth. I can be free of it all"

It was actually easier for her breath as what seems like a ton of bricks was lifted off her shoulders. Even when she abandoned her past she knew that the day would come when it will catch up with her. Now knowing the truth she could finally end Russell and put everything behind her. Eric gave her the greatest gift of all, a real chance at freedom.

"Thank you" she was overjoyed "I don't know how the two of you found this out, but you saved me"

It was due to the euphoria that she failed to sense another presence nearby, nor did she hear the two shots fired at her. It was when she felt something explode inside of her that she realized that they weren't there alone. She fell to her knees and everything became blurry. Godric stood in front of her as the image of him became fuzzy. She wanted to stand back up but everything started to spin and went dark. Unconsious she fell to the ground.

"Are you sure this won't kill her?" Godric was concerned for her well being

"The tranquilizer should keep her out for a few hours, but it won't kill her. Not with her abilities" Russell threw the tranquilizer gun on the ground "We should move her before Eric comes back"


	13. Chapter 13

Constant dripping woke Belle up. Still groggy her eyes opened slowly, it was hard to make anything out as her vision was blurry and it was somewhat dark around. As her eyes finally adjusted she knew exactly where she was. It was one of Russell's slave sheds where she had visited many time whenever she needed supplies. Most of the supplies were already cleared out except for the chains that were covering her body from head to toe allowing no movement. As uncomfortable as it was being bound by chains it was the dripping that was driving her nuts. Her head was killing her and even the slightest sound was magnified by a thousand.

She heard footsteps approaching the door and closed her eyes pretending to still be out.

The door opened slowly and two sets of footsteps walked in.

"Are you sure you didn't use too much tranquilizer?" Godric's voice was unmistakable.

"Of course I used too much, there was enough there to kill and elephant but for her it was the appropriate amount"

Luckily the chains didn't allow any movement as Russell's voice sent her into a rage. It was due to those chains that she was able to stay still.

"She could be coming around soon" she felt Russell's cold hand pick her head up "If not already"

She tried not to give away that she was awake and after a few minutes he let her head drop back down.

"I'll stay with her"

"There's no need" Russell was walking around the shed looking for something "She's not going anywhere"

He walked back towards her and from what she could feel ripped one part of the chain off her arm revealing some flesh. He wasted no time biting into her arm, she managed to stay quiet. He drank her blood at an accelerated rate, almost draining her as her body didn't have enough time to make all the blood that he was drinking. He finally stopped, she was barely hanging on.

Putting another chain in the place where he ripped it off. He walked away from her.

"The sun won't be out for another hour" there was sadness in Godric's voice

"It will be enough time to get to my destination"

She heard Russell leave. Knowing that Godric was still there she opened her eyes looking directly at Godric.

"Can I have some water?" her voice was raspy

He disappeared from the shed reappearing a moment later holding a bottle of water. Twisting it open he brought it up to her tilting it up so that she could drink. The cold water felt amazing against her dry throat.

"Thank you" she told him after she finished the whole bottle

Unable to look her in the eyes he took the empty bottle and threw it on the floor.

"This is the only way" he finally spoke

"I truly underestimated Russell" her voice sounded better "If he can get you on his side then what chance do I really have against him"

There wasn't even a hint of anger or rage in her voice, in fact she sounded as if she was giving up.

"It doesn't have to be this way" he was still unable to look at her

"I get the whole turn the other cheek mentality, but how do you expect me to be OK with this" she attempted to move to make her point about the chains, but they were too tight around her.

Godric appeared in front of her easily ripping the chains off her. Within seconds she was completely free and facing him.

"Thank you" she was stunned that he would free her

"I should have never trusted Russell, you have to understand how much it meant to me to see the light again" his voice was apologetic "That whole day I wondered among the living enjoying every second that I spent feeling the sun on my skin. It was the feeling I had to experience again"

She smiled at him which alarmed him

"The last thing you have to do is explain yourself to me" she moved around a bit to stretch out "Of course you would want to see the sun again. I wish you would have found me yourself rather than trusting Russell and letting him know that my blood has that ability, but at least there is a silver lining"

"How do you mean?" The last thing Godric saw in the situation was a silver lining.

"Russell will be dead in an hour and most of our problems will die with him"

She looked at Godric who was completely stunned by her statement and smiled.

"Well it's sort of complicated" she continued "But basically if I give my blood willingly then you can walk in the sun. On the other hand if the blood is taken forcefully then it has an adverse effect where as soon as the light will hit him he'll burn instantly meeting the true death"

"That can't be possible" Godric couldn't believe he just sent Russell out to meet the true death

"Well it's sort of like when a person goes on the diet and they decide to starve themselves the body shuts down going into survival mode so actually the person doesn't lose any weight because the body stores all the available fat. It's the same idea if my body is stressed then it retains all the healing abilities of the blood and those healing elements that allow you to face the sun."

"We have to let him know"

Belle laughed "You can't be serious?"

Godric didn't share her enthusiasm for seeing Russell dead "If he dies can you imagine the effect it will have on everybody"

"Nobody would miss him" she shrugged it off

"Do you think the Magister would allow his death to go unnoticed?"

She walked over to the door and opened it, looking out into the darkness "The Magister can do what he wants. I don't answer to him"

"But Eric and I do"

She turned around to face Godric "But the two of you are not involved"

"Do you really think he'll care? He'll seek revenge and it won't matter who was or wasn't involved"

"What does Russell have on him anyways?"

"Annabelle we don't have much time" Godric was becoming impatient.

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" she didn't appreciate him pushing her towards saving the one vampire she wanted to destroy

"Nothing" he appeared by her "I can make it in time"

She stood in front of the doorway blocking the exit "What's done is done Godric, you have to let it go. I'll deal with the Magister"

"You'll kill him too and then who ever will seek revenge for him and so on. It will just be an endless bloodbath" Godric had no intentions of backing down

"And if you save Russell he'll make me do much worse"

"Belle" his voice was powerful "Let me do this"

"Godric he'll hurt you" she was truly concerned for him

Godric stared her down waiting for her to get out of the way

She knew that her pleas will be useless and stepped out of the way. Godric was gone in a flash. She couldn't be mad at Godric knowing exactly where he was coming from, perhaps letting Russell die wasn't the best way of dealing with the situation she was in. She would just be trading one enemy for another. Godric was right when he mentioned the Magister she knew he would never let this go.

She walked outside noticing the dawn approaching she hoped that Godric will reach Russell in time. She couldn't bear to see Godric hurt and she could only imagine how much it would hurt Eric if Godric was gone. She walked towards Russell's house lost in her thoughts. She wished Eric was there to help her come up with a new plan. Running away was no longer an option she had to deal with it once and for all.

Her body tensed as she felt someone walk behind her. The mansion was only a few steps away, but she wasn't about to back away from a fight. Stopping suddenly she turned around expecting an attack only to be greeted by Talbot who stood in front of her smiling wide. _I'm really off my game_ she thought as it dawned on her that she was no longer able to tell a difference between a vampire and a werewolf.

"Belle!" he was excited to see her "Where on earth have you been?"

She couldn't imagine that Russell would keep Talbot in the dark for so long yet he looked so sincere when he questioned her. She really didn't know what to think.

"Talbot" she faked her enthusiasm "I was just coming to see you"

They hugged.

"Come" he grabbed her by the hand "I have so much to tell you"

They walked into the mansion and Talbot dragged her towards the sitting room. They sat behind a table, Talbot was genuinely excited to see her.

"It hasn't been the same without you here"

She knew why he was so happy, years ago she let him drink from her forming a bond. Luckily it was more of a brother and sister sort of bond verses what she had with Eric. She actually missed him as well. They had a lot of good times when Russell was away. She always wondered how the two of them managed to stay together for so long. She always thought that Talbot deserved someone better.

"Thanks, I've missed you too" she smiled at him this time she actually meant it.

"Tell me everything" he was anxious to hear what she was up to.

She was about to think of a story she could sell him to account for her six months absence as they both heard the front door slam. Russell with Godric in toe appeared in the sitting room. Belle didn't have a chance to properly react as Russell charged at her hitting her so hard that she flew across the room. He was on top of her as she hit the floor.

"You like playing games?" his hand was around her neck

"Russell" Talbot tried to protect her

"Not now" Russell didn't even look his way

She tried to free herself by throwing him off, but felt powerless against his grip. It wasn't a feeling she ever felt before, she blamed it on the lack of practice. Knowing that she was out of shape gave Russell a great advantage.

"Don't kid yourself sweetheart" it was as if he was in her head "I've always been stronger then you" his grip tightened around her neck cutting off her air supply "You weren't the only one playing games when we met at Godric's house"

She knew what he meant by that. By playing into her ego he managed to make her think that she was invincible and that's when she got careless. She stopped practicing and now she was nowhere near ready to take any vampire on let alone Russell. How easily he could manipulate her. The lack of air was starting to have effect on her as she felt lightheaded and knew she was about to lose consciousness. Russell's grip kept getting tighter.

"That's enough" Godric appeared by them.

"She needs to learn" Russell growled at him his focus remained on her.

"We made a deal" Godric reminded him

"Fine" Russell let go of her as she began to gasp for air.

Talbot instantly appeared by her helping her sit up as she took shallow breaths trying to remain conscious. As Talbot kept his full attention on her, Godric motioned for Russell to follow him. They walked into a different room.

"I will not tolerate violence like that" Godric was adamant on being heard.

"We have a small window to take control off her" Russell didn't appreciate being talked to that way

"It was only your promise to spare Eric that made me agree to help you and I've kept up my end of the bargain. There was no gain for me in keeping you from meeting the true death therefore if I'm to keep on helping you we will be equal partners and again I reiterate violence against Annabelle will not be tolerated"

Russell stared Godric down; it impressed him that a vampire who was a thousand years younger than him had the audacity to stand up to him. Yet he didn't like being disrespected in his own house. Having a powerful ally like Godric had its advantages one of which would mean full control of Eric who posed a great threat to him since he had Belle wrapped around his finger. With an army like that on his side nothing would stop him from destroying the vampire league and making himself the one and only King. His thirst for power overtook his annoyance of being talked down to. He decided to play along and make sure that Godric, Eric and Belle were under his full control.

"Agreed" he smiled and extended his hand towards Godric.


	14. Chapter 14

Belle paced back and forth in richly decorated room. She was in panic mode a feeling she had yet to experience. There was nothing about this situation that she had control over. She was no longer living in the bubble, the very same bubble that kept her ignorant of the truth and at the same time kept her protected as she has always had full confidence in her abilities. Tonight she learned the hard way that her abilities were not as fullproof as she previously thought. Of course she tried to make herself believe that Russell was lying when he said that he has always been stronger than her and it was only lack of training that kept her under his grip. But that look in his eyes as he held her down made her think that he wasn't bluffing.

As she kept pacing the thoughts of her real parents kept creeping back into her head, she tried to push them out and deal with this problem first. There were too many reasons to seek vengeance against Russell she didn't need to be reminded of just how much she hated him. The thoughts of her real family just brought about pain. Knowing the her father is a vampire now and not even knowing if the rest of her real family is alive tore her up inside. All the powers that she had and she couldn't keep them safe, it was illogical to think that way as she only found out that they existed some hours ago. But it's the guilt that she accepted Joseph as her father and didn't ask any questions that kept replaying in her head. Eric was able to get that information than what would have prevented her from finding the same information is she was looking. But she didn't look, she took things at face value trusting everyone but the only one who was really looking out for her. She needed to find Eric.

She heard the key as it was inserted into the lock on the door. Stopping in the middle of the room she waited. The door opened slowly making the anticipation on who was on the other side that much greater. A burly guard walked in holding a tray of food. Her stomach grumbled as the smell of fresh fries hit her. She couldn't even remember how long it has been since she ate. The guard stood by the door trying to figure out if it was safe for him to walk towards the table.

She was too hungry to think of escaping now.

"I'll wait in the bathroom" she tried to make it easier for him "Would you do me a favor tho?"

He raised his eyebrow waiting for her to name the favor.

"I want to speak to Russell"

"I can't promise anything" he finally spoke, his voice was harsh which matched his unfriendly face.

"I understand" she smiled and walked towards the bathroom door.

Locking the door behind her she waited in the bathroom until she heard the door to the room close. She wasted no time and rushed out charging towards the food. In minutes it was all gone, a werewolf would have been ashamed to watch her eat. There was no time for manners.

She heard the lock click ten minutes later. The same guard walked in.

"Drawing room" he wasted no more time for explanation and held the door open for her.

She walked out heading for the stairs. To her surprise the guard didn't follow her, again all her doubts kicked in. Was she no longer a threat? Was Russell that confident that she won't be able to get away? She hated feeling so weak and of course she was falling deeper and deeper into the illusion that Russell had so skillfully created. Again much of her surprise there were no other guards along the way. Usually the place was crawling with them. Walking into the drawing room she saw Russell who sat in a chair holding a snifter filled with blood. He looked at her and smiled slightly. That smile didn't reflect any sign of friendship it was the smile of knowing that you've won that came across his face. And she believed him accepting fully his victory over her.

"Sit" he pointed to a chair right across from him

She did.

"I hope you found your accommodations up to par" that smile never left his face.

"Yes, thank you" it was the first time that she felt nervous being around him.

"Well?" he wasn't in the mood for mindless chitchat

"I know" she summoned enough courage to stare directly in his eyes.

He laughed and took a sip from the snifter "And what is it you know?"

"Everything" her confidence was fading fast but she kept up her tough exterior "My family, your involvement in my upbringing, all the games you were playing"

"And is this the part where you vow to seek revenge no matter what it takes" his smile taunted her.

"It would bring me so much pleasure to see you meet the truth death" she smiled at the thought "But no, this isn't where I vow revenge. I came to offer my allegiance"

"Is that so?" he laughed as she attempted to put on a show for him

"I am exactly who you made me to be. A killer. It's imprinted into my DNA I crave that feeling all that time. Fighting it would be like fighting the urge to breath. I tried to lead a different life and every morning of those six months as I got up I had to convince myself for over an hour that this was the right choice and then it came to me. How could it be the right choice if I had to convince myself that it is? The only right choice is what come naturally to me and you and I both know exactly what that is. I may not like you or the choices you have made on my behalf, but I am molded now and I can't fight it. I know exactly what you want and without me you will never have it"

"And how long did you prepare this speech?" he seemed amused, but it seemed to her that she might have reeled him in.

"Speech or no speech Russell, you need me and I need to get back to what I was. Rather than fighting each other or trying to outsmart each other, we can work together. All you have to do is promise me one thing and I will be your loyal servant"

"Let me guess" that smug smile was back again "You want me to spare Eric"

That caught her off guard. Was Eric there? Did he do something to him?

"I don't believe you would harm Eric" she tried to control her panic which was setting in again "Godric is too important to your plan"

He laughed "Well if nothing else you're quite observant"

"Like I said I know exactly what you want" she relaxed a bit

"Then why is Eric bound to a tree by silver about to meet his true death" he looked at an antique gold clock nearby "Oh in about half an hour"

_He has to be bluffing_ she tried to stay calm "You wouldn't be that stupid. You have too much to gain by keeping him around"

"Well I can't be practical all the time" he stood up "Sometimes you have to do something that just feels good"

She stood up as well as panic set back in. His demeanor gave no indication that he was bluffing and she played enough card games with him and Talbot to know when he was.

"I thought about tying you both up together so you can die with him. Make it real romantic, but I have other plans for you"

She had to act fast but her mind suddenly went black as the thoughts of losing Eric flooded her head.

"No!" she screamed unable to control her emotions any longer "You can't do that"

He laughed "I'm afraid I can and did" he grabbed her by the arm and sped away. In minutes they were standing across from a tree where Eric was bound by silver.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw how much pain he was in.

"It's time you learned that your every action has a consequence. You tried to kill me and in return you will lose him"

She turned to him "Name your price"

He enjoyed seeing Eric suffer as well as the pain in her eyes "You exactly what I want"

Suddenly everything became crystal clear to her "If I work for you no questions asked you'll let him go?"

"Precisely" he smiled at her

She suddenly broke out in laughter much to the surprise of both Eric and Russell

"You have got to be kidding" she could barely speak from laughing so hard "I mean you're really pathetic Russell. Three thousand years old and you only learned one trick. Blackmail really? Come on you could have at least thought of something more original"

His anger became evident as he stood about to strike her.

She completely ignored his stance and continued to laugh "Here I was doubting my abilities thinking that you actually won this one and rather than take advantage of my vulnerability you pull the same old rabbit out of a hat. Completely pathetic."

He charged at her pinning her to the ground, his fangs were inches away from her face. His hand tightened on her neck. He was not about to show her any mercy.

Oblivious to his anger she continued as it was still possible for her to breath "I bet you used Eric to get Godric on your side as well. Hmm originality is definitely not your strong point. You even attack me the same every time."

It was then that he felt a wooden branch that she managed to grab as he was coming for her against his chest "See" she continued "The element of surprise works much better when I can tell your every move"

His grip on her lessened and his fangs retracted, not about to test her he jumped off. She got up and threw the broken branch on the ground

"Plus your empty treats mean nothing. You wouldn't harm me" she stuck her hand out and moved her finger against her veins "Too hungry for what I got" she glanced over at Eric noticing the smoke coming off his body from the silver "And as far as Eric? Go for it" she smiled clearly no longer fearing anything about Russell.

"You want to see him gone" he wasn't about to show defeat

"I want to see you explain it to Godric and see how strong you'll be against us both. Three thousand years might make you strong, but not invincible."

"Fine" he smirked "Then he burns"

"OK" she challenged him with her eyes "Did you want to stay for the show or shall we go back in?"

"After you" he pointed towards a path nearby. That smile she hated never left his face.

She smiled back at him while in her mind she pictured countless way of killing him "It would be rude of me to not say goodbye"

"Be my guest" Russell watched her carefully making sure she didn't try anything.

Belle walked up to Eric and smiled at him, her eyes reflected the sadness of knowing that she was going to lose him "I'm sorry" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "I can't continue making deals with him"

Eric was enraged but kept quiet not about to give Russell the satisfaction of seeing him lose control. She got on her toes in order to reach his face placing her hand on his cheek she tried to kiss him, but he turned away.

"Ah young love" Russell laughed

She grabbed Eric by his chin and pulled him towards her kissing him. He tried to resist her but their kiss instantly turned passionate. They couldn't get enough of each other as the kiss lingered for much longer then Russell would have liked.

"Enough" he appeared by her and pulled her away before she can protest she was already back at the mansion "Sleep tight" he smirked at her "Tomorrow we'll collect his ashes, perhaps then you'll learn that you will never win against me"

"I just don't believe you Russell" she smiled "You're bluffing. As soon as I will leave you'll go back out there and free him and pretend that he is gone. You're little tricks won't work on me anymore"

"Well than prepare for your first lesson" he grabbed her by the hand and led her towards the sitting room where Talbot was sitting reading a book.

"Darling" Talbot perked up as Russell entered the room

"How about a game of cards" Russell smiled at Talbot

"But the sun will be up any minute" Talbot was willing to wait for Russell but stay up made no sense to him

"Today will rest after the sun has risen" Russell pointed to the table for Belle to take a seat.

Talbot was about to argue with him but by the look in Russell's eyes he knew that it would be fruitless.

Russell sat across from Belle and Talbot joined them sitting near Russell.

"Ladies choice" Russell smiled at Belle who began to look worried as dawn was fast approaching and it seemed that Russell had no intention of going to free Eric.

"Poker" she said trying her best to make him back down.

"Poker it is" Russell leaned back into his chair as Talbot began to deal.

With every passing minute as they played poker Belle's face reflected greater concern. Russell hadn't notified anyone of Eric's whereabouts and he was with her at all times. But she kept playing one hand after another until the sun was up.

Blood began to stream out of Talbot's ear as he looked at Russell "Darling I must rest"

"Of course" Russell wiped the blood away from his neck "There is no need to keep playing"

Tears streamed down Belle's face which pleased Russell greatly. She didn't notice as Russell and Talbot left the room as she walked towards the window opening the curtains. The sunlight hit her and her stomach turned. She didn't realize how bright the sun would be.

"We have to go" she turned to see the same burly guard standing by the door.

"Where?" she was too stunned to really understand what was happening.

"His Majesty instructed that I take you to collect the ashes"

The words didn't really register as he followed him out of the mansion and into the woods. The walked for a while as they finally reached the spot she was standing in less than an hour ago. The chains were now loose hanging off the tree and by the tree she spotted a small heap of ashes.

"He wasn't bluffing" she said looking at the ashes still in disbelief.


	15. Chapter 15

Russell walked slowly down the corridor haven gotten plenty for rest from the night before. The burly guard stood vigilantly by Belle's door having not moved since they got back from picking up Eric's ashes which were now placed in a small plain black urn that stood on top of ornate wood carved table. Russell smiled looking at the urn and then his attention shifted to the guard.

"Any problems?" Russell's attention was already shifting towards the door.

"No, Your Majesty" the guard knew not to waste his time with useless details

"And her?" Russell looked back at the guard

"Been crying ever since we got back" Russell was pleased with that answer and waved the guard away.

The guard was gone as fast as his human feet allowed him to move especially after standing all night long.

Russell didn't bother knocking as he sped into her room appearing by her bed. Her head was buried in two pillows. Her muffled sobs brought about a smile on his face.

"There, there" he placed his hand on her shoulder as he sat on the bed next to her. His voice was empty of any emotion or compassion for what she was going through.

"Get your hands off of me" she hissed at him turning her shoulder away from his hand. As she picked up her head to glare at him, he saw her puffy red eyes and the two pillows soaked from the tears.

"Now there is no reason to be so agitated. It's really all your fault" he was enjoying seeing her in pain

She was about to say something as Godric appeared out of nowhere. Pain written all over his face which only fueled his anger. He lunged at Russell ready to rip him apart only to be pinned down to the floor. It amused Russell to see Godric trying to get free.

"We had a deal" was all that Godric could say through the pain and anger that completely engulfed him.

Russell got up off the floor still having Godric pinned with his foot smirking at the mere mention of the "deal" that he had no intentions of keeping.

Belle attempted to help Gordic by jumping off the bed in attempt to throw Russell off Godric, but her reflexes were still a bit slow and Russell easily anticipated her move hitting her in the stomach as she almost reached him. Sending her flying into the wall. She felt like every bone in her body shattered as she hit the wall and slid down. The pain was unbearable, it was only the rush of adrenaline that kicked in that allowed her to get up and try to attack Russell again and yet again she only met his hand as he easily send her flying towards the same wall. This time she had not strength to stand back up.

Multiple guards appeared at the door in response to all the commotion.

"Take them away" Russell's voice was more annoyed than angry.

Belle tried to stay conscious as she felt the guards dragged her through the mansion. She heard the struggle to keep Godric contained, her injuries were already healing but she knew it would useless to struggle as Russell was no doubt following them. Her feet dragged through the dirt as the she was taken out of the mansion towards the slave shack. Where she was tied up to the wall, again the chains were fitted tightly around her still aching body. She was able to open her eyes and see Godric being bound by silver, he screamed out in pain as the silver burnt into his skin. She desperately wanted to help him, but knew that her efforts would be fruitless. She had ways to go before she can even think of challenging Russell.

As the guards finished with Godric they promptly left the shack leaving Godric and Belle alone.

"I'm so sorry" Belle finally spoke as tears streamed down her face.

"You could have stopped this" his voice was filled with anger.

Belle was genuinely surprised to hear that much anger coming from him.

"I never thought he would go through with it" she tried to explain herself

"Your foolish pride caused all this" the silver was burning into his skin making it hard to speak "His death is on your head"

She wanted to refute his statement to say how she would have never imagined it would come to this but the intense pain in her heart only allowed her to scream out and the tears kept on falling.

Too caught up in their pain they barely noticed as Russell entered the shed feeling quite accomplished and victorious. He has yet to see anyone so devastated as Belle and Godric whom he came to know as stoic and composed was almost foaming at the mouth for the intense desire to hurt someone for all the pain that he was feeling after loosing a child.

"Some time to cool off will do wonders for our new alliance" it was as if he was oblivious to the fact that he was the main cause for their pain.

Belle didn't speak, Russell could tell by they way she hung her head that he has finally beat the pride out of her. There wasn't even a spark of that self assurance that once made her hold her head so high. She was his to do with as he willed. Godric wouldn't be so easy to persuade, but Russell was used to getting his way and knew that even without Eric he could get Godric on his side. He turned around about to leave the shed as Belle picked up her head.

"Please" her voice was raspy "Don't leave me here"

Intrigued by what she was about to propose he turned around and faced her.

"I give up" she looked at him barely able to say a word without more tears streaming down her puffy face "I'll work for you"

"You think I'm gullible?" he laughed

"No, I just know your lesson isn't over and I can't bare to lose my family as well"

"Clever girl" he was impressed with her ability to think ahead

"You taught me well"

"We'll see about that" he smirked

He darted towards her ripping all the chains off, her body still weak from all the emotions fell to the floor. Extending his hand towards her he waited. She picked up her head as if it weighed a million pounds and stared at his extended hand. She knew what it meant, if she was to except his help up it would signify that she surrendered to him completely and was to do his bidding from then on. It's not like she had any other choice, still being weak she couldn't take him on. It would take months of practice to regain her strength and she didn't have the luxury of wasting time as she knew that he would take a lot of pleasure in seeing her whole family destroyed. The family she hoped was still around, but she couldn't take a chance and put anyone else in danger. There was only once choice she could have made. She placed her hand in his and he helped her up.

"Splendid" he was extremely satisfied with the outcome.

She looked towards Godric who wasn't about to accept defeat so easily. He struggled against the silver only amplifying his pain as smoke began to emerge from his body. She wanted to help him, but again she felt powerless. A feeling she was becoming accustomed to lately.

"Shall we" Russell cared little for Godric's discomfort

She didn't want to leave but knew she had to, it was with that heavy feeling that she followed Russell out of the shed knowing that her old life was now gone.

* * *

Belle showed little mercy as she hit the punching bag over and over sending it flying all over the gym. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, her face covered with sweat. A white t-shirt and short she was wearing were saturated in sweat. Her mind was focused as she stuck the bag again sending it flying off the hook it was fastened on.

Talbot walked in quietly holding a glass of cold lemonade. Trying to surprise her he walked behind her before he realized what happened he was already hitting the floor feeling the pressure on her sneakers against his chest. She held up the glass she was now holding in her right hand and downed in. He smiled at her. Weeks of training were definitely paying off as her strength was clearly back and her confidence was growing. She smiled back removing her foot from his chest and helping him up. He looked at the dry mat around them.

"Not even a drop spilled" he was impressed with her progress

"You're sweet" she smiled giving him the glass back "But why do I have a feeling that you didn't come all the way down here just to give me a drink"

"Russell wants to see you"

Belle walked over to a bench and grabbed a towel wiping her face off "Why are you suddenly his errand boy?"

Talbot didn't appreciate being called that as his smiled quickly left his face. Throwing the towel back on the bench Belle smiled seeing that she offended him.

"I'm sorry" she ran towards him grabbing him for a hug.

He stepped away from her not about to forgive her comment so easily. Walking away from her he sat on the bench crossing his feet and arms and turning his head in the opposite direction of where she was standing. Playfully she walked up behind him, she leaned over his back wrapping her hands around his shoulders pressing her face against his.

"I know what will make you forgive me" she lifted her left hand towards his mouth "Hungry?"

"You stink" he was still acting like a baby

"But the workout also made my blood all hot and filled with adrenaline. I bet it's delicious" she tried to entice him by waving her wrist in front of him, her blue veins were visible under her pale skin.

His fangs slid out and his eyes remained focused on her wrist as she brought it up his mouth. Unable to resist it any longer he bit into it, she bit her lip to prevent from screaming as he bit hard into her wrist. She let him drink for a few minutes and tried to pull her arm away but he already had a firm grip on it, still unsatisfied he kept on drinking.

"Talbot" her voice was playful "Must you drain me right before Russell summoned me?"

The mention of Russell's name quickly made him release her hand. He knew if Russell found out that he's been drinking from Belle there would be hell to pay.

"Don't worry" she wipes some blood of her hand "It'll heal up before I reach him"

She smiled and walked out of the gym. It didn't take long for her to find Russell who was sat in his office clearly agitated about something. Taking a deep breath she walked into the office preparing for another one of his lectures.

He watched her as she sat across from his desk. His mood was clearly displayed as he tapped his fingers on the desk keeping himself from snapping her neck. He was beyond upset but something was keeping him from charging at her.

"How dare you defy me?" he wasted little time before getting to the point

"Those guards of yours never did learn to keep their mouths shut" her fear of him as obviously faded as she managed to stay calm watching him barely control himself

"You don't deny it then?" the intensity of his glare made her a bit uncomfortable, but she managed to smile at him.

"Of course not"

Her smugness on the matter made him even more upset than her act of defiance, still he kept from charging at her and allowed her to explain herself.

"I had to keep it a secret or it would have spoiled the surprise" she continued

"How foolish I was to think you could be trusted" he stood up and walked to her grabbing her by the neck he raised her off the chair as his fangs snapped out "I should have done this months ago"

He was about to bit into her as a guard walked into the office.

"So sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty" the guard's voice was almost shaking as he knew not to interrupt Russell

Shooting the guard an angry look Russell released his grip on Belle.

"You're guests are here"

"I'm not expecting anyone?" Russell was not pleased

"I am" Belle smiled at the guard and grabbed Russell by his hand pulling him slightly towards the door "Come on" she acted as if nothing happened

Russell followed Belle to the drawing room where two guests were awaiting their arrival. Russell had always prided himself on being at least two steps ahead of anyone and it is due to that quality that it was impossible to catch him off guard, but seeing who was waiting for him completely took him by surprise.

Belle smiled seeing his reaction.

"Russell Edgington allow me to introduce you"

"I'm quite aware of who she is" Russell interrupted Belle still irritated with her

Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerg sat on the chair, the annoyance in her eyes demonstrated her unwillingness to be there. There was also a servant standing behind her chair. He was extremely good looking and he wore tight clothing showing off his built body.

"Of course you know who she is" Belle laughed "But have you ever been introduced to her as the future Mrs. Edgington?"

The surprises just kept on coming. The years Russell spent on trying to convince Sophie-Anne to marry him were all in vain as she had denied his request every time.

"It seems the queen has come to her senses" Belle walked over to her

"It's not by choice" Sophie-Anne glared at her

Belle laughed and looked back at Russell "Of course she had a choice"

"Meeting true death or marring Russell was not exactly a choice" Sophie-Anne could barely contain her dislike of Belle

"That's why I had to leave the grounds a last night" Belle turned to Russell "It's difficult to plan a wedding on such short notice especially since the bride was less then willing, but I think you'll be pleased"

Of course Russell was pleased this marriage was the key to his plan being put into effect. He spend months trying to figure out a way to blackmail her into marring him, but had come up short. Belle had clearly demonstrated to him that not only could she finally be trusted, but also that she really had his interest in mind.

"You've outdone yourself Annabelle" Russell's mood finally shifted

"The Magistrate will be here in a hour" she looked down at her sweaty clothes "I'm going to find something more suitable for a wedding"

She walked towards the exit leaving still somewhat stunned Russell and his guests alone. Upon reaching her room she quickly jumped in the shower. In minutes she came out with a towel wrapped around her walking towards her bed where a long lilac dress was already laid out. She got dressed quickly and began working on her hair and make up. Loosing track of time it was a knock on the door that alerted her that she was running behind. Her make-up was already done and she was putting the final touches on her hair.

"Come in" she yelled putting another pin to hold her hair up.

Russell walked in smiling wide at her, he wore a tuxedo. She saw his reflection in her mirror.

"You look nice" she was surprised that he would dress up for a wedding that really meant nothing to him.

"Have to keep the pretense up"

"Have the members of the vampire league showed up?" Belle knew exactly whom he was keeping up the pretense for.

He nodded.

"Great" she smiled at him getting the final pin in. She stood up and walked up to him noticing that he was holding a large envelope "What's that?"

"You finally earned this" he handed her the envelope.

She quickly opened it taking out a folded piece of paper and a photograph. On the photograph she instantly recognized her birth mother who looked older than on the pictures she was given by Eric. With her mother stood another woman who didn't look much older than Belle. She knew it had to be her sister. They were still alive, Belle couldn't believe it. Unfolding the paper she saw an address written on it. Bon Temps, Louisiana caught her attention before the street address did.

"Is this for real?" she couldn't believe it

Russell didn't seem like he had anything up his sleeve "It's time to implement my plan. Tonight I will get full jurisdiction in Louisiana and tomorrow night we'll travel there to take care of some business as well as visit your family"

"Thank you" her excitement was evident "But first we have a wedding to attend"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I know I took a while to get this chapter out so I've made it extra long. Hope you enjoy reading it and I can't wait to read what you thought of it. Thank you again for all the reviews.**

Belle stretched out on the long leather seat inside a stretched limo that was taking her and Russell towards Louisiana. Luckily Russell was absorbed in his thoughts and she could relax without having to carry on a conversation with him. She relished those rare opportunities where she could be in the same place with him without constantly having to prove herself to him. He has finally begun to trust her again and she hoped all the little tests he always set up to make sure she wasn't playing him were over.

Her cell buzzed alerting her to an incoming message. She took out her phone from the back pocket of her torn jeans. Again she contemplated if dressing down was the best way to make a first impression on her family, but knowing Russell whatever he had planned would most likely involve blood stains and she had to be ready. Flipping the phone open she saw a message from Talbot **Babysitting Russell's wife! **

She couldn't help but smile feeling his annoyed tone translate well through those words. She was about to respond when she felt Russell looking at her. She picked up her eyes to find him staring directly at her.

"Talbot's not a happy camper" she smiled at Russell and showed him the message.

Russell rolled his eyes at Talbot's inability to go along with the plan and looked towards the window.

With the pressure off her she happily began to type **Why not babysit someone more interesting?** Clicking the send button she looked up to check if Russell wanted a full report. He was no longer interested in her and looked somewhat somber. She could really care less for his mood or his thoughts and knew it would server her better to stay out of his head.

The phone buzzed again and she flipped it open reading the message **?**, smiling she typed a response **Sophie-Anne's cabana boy ;). **Sending the message she kept her phone open knowing the response would be quick. In a second another message appeared** What about Russell?** she quickly typed back **While the cat is away….** and pressed the send button.

She waited for a few seconds trying to see if Talbot got the hint and by the absence of his response she knew that he did. She could almost see him checking out the fresh meat like a cat checking out a canary. Smiling she put the phone away knowing that Talbot is unlikely to bug her again.

The limo came to a stop and Russell got out without waiting for the chauffeur to open the door. Belle followed him out. To her surprise and dismay she saw the familiar red sign Fangtasia. Russell looked at her trying to sense her reaction, but she managed to project a cool demeanor as they made their way in.

It was still early and the bar was barely occupied, Belle instantly saw Ginger and Chow at the bar. Counting to ten in her head she did her best not to show that being there bothered her. She looked towards the empty stage where Eric used to sit. The throne was still there as well as the two chairs around it. Nothing really looked any different, business went on as usual.

"Your Majesty" Chow's voice shifted her attention back to Russell.

Before Russell had a chance to state his business Pam appeared in front of them. Dressed in a black leather outfit she didn't look any different than the last time Belle saw her, but then again why would she. Pam forced a smile when looking at Russell, but not before she shot a look towards Belle which clearly amused Russell as he let out a chuckle.

Belle smiled clearly ignoring Pam's obvious dislike for her.

"Sheriff" Russell smiled turning on his charming self "My apologies for not formally congratulating you"

"Completely unnecessary" again the forced smiled was on Pam's face. Belle could see how hard she struggled to keep her composure as the same memories of Eric that were flooding Belle's head were affecting Pam.

"May we talk in private" he seemed to be oblivious to her dislike of him.

"Of course" she pointed towards the back.

Belle followed Russell and Pam into the office. The office looked exactly the same sense the last time she was there, even the outline of Eric's body in the wall has yet to be fixed. Looking at that outline Belle felt as if she was punched in the stomach. It was hard not to think about Eric when his ghost was everywhere. She sat down on the couch trying to keep her composure.

"Please forgive me for getting straight to the point" Russell didn't take his eyes off Belle "As you might have heard of my recent marriage"

"Yes, please accept my congratulations" she had to pay along, but it was killing her inside not to be able to tell Russell off.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you"

He finally took his eyes off Belle and focused on Pam. Belle couldn't stand hearing the smugness in his tone as he spoke to Pam. She was however impressed on how Pam managed to handle herself so far.

"Our union has allowed me to merge our kingdoms which as you might imagine grants me full power over Louisiana" he continued

Pam nodded.

"I will be assembling an army and I assume I can rely on you to find the best recruits for his endeavor" he watched for her reaction.

"How many might you need?" it was obvious to Belle that her composure was fading fast.

"As many as you can spare" he smiled at her clearly indicating that he was not going to make this easy.

"I'll see what I can do"

"I'm afraid that time is off the essence here and I will be expecting everyone to report no latter then Thursday" he challenged her with his stare.

Keeping calm she forced another smile "Then I must get to it"

"Of course" he stood up and Belle stood up with him "Thank you for your time"

Pam nodded. Exchanging false pleasantries Russell exited the office and Belle followed him. Walking towards the limo she kept quiet as the images of Eric still plagued her.

The chauffeur was ready for them this time as he stood in front of the limo holding the door open. Belle was first to get in. She sat alone in the limo as Russell gave the chauffeur further instructions, he then got inside.

"That was easier than I imagined" he seemed somewhat surprised

"I doubt she would even think of challenging you" Belle looked at him

"Still" he thoughts obviously drifted to Eric "Her I expected to put up some sort of resistance"

"Is that why I'm here?" Belle laughed at the thought that she was nothing more than a bodyguard.

"I need you to make sure she follows through with her promise" his tone was serious.

"She's not the only sheriff in Louisiana" Belle couldn't understand why he was placing so much importance on this particular area.

"But she is the only one who will try to sabotage me"

"I think try is the operative word there Russell. What can she really do but sulk?" Belle was surprised how callous she sounded at that particular time which amused Russell as his mood lightened. He was satisfied with the fact that he was rubbing off on her.

"One can never be too careful" he pointed out

Belle shrugged.

"Tomorrow you will check in with her and make sure that she is keeping up her end of the deal"

Belle didn't remember a deal being struck up, but nodded in agreement as she wasn't about to correct him "OK"

"I can take care of the rest of the visits on my own. The chauffeur will take you to your destination"

"Really?" she couldn't quite believe that she would get off that easy. She had barely had any time to think about her impending visit with her real family.

"Unless of course you want to join me?" he smiled at her

"No, I'm good" the faster she could get rid of Russell the better even if she didn't trust him to do as he said.

"Good. Tomorrow I expect a full report" he tone was serious again.

She nodded.

He opened the door and left the limo. Belle heard the driver start the car and quickly pressed the button lowering the window between him and the back.

"Can you wait for a few minutes" she smiled at him "I forgot something inside"

"Yes ma'am" he smiled at her.

She opened the door and left the limo. Looking around making sure that Russell was gone she walked back towards Fangtasia. As soon as her foot crossed the entrance Pam was in her face no longer putting on a friendly face.

"What?" she hissed at Belle

"Few words of advice" it was Belle who now was putting on a fake smile "It wouldn't be smart for a newly appointed sheriff to meddle in a business that she has no reason to meddle in"

"Excuse me?" Pam was stunned at the audacity that Belle displayed

"You heard me. The little act you so poorly executed fooled no one. You ought to consider how quickly sheriffs get replaced around here"

Pam's fangs snapped out as she was ready for a fight. It was only Chow that appeared in front of her that held her back long enough to regain some sort of composure and not attack Belle. Belle laughed at her.

"I'll be back tomorrow and you better have everything Russell needs"

Belle didn't wait for a response and left. Walking towards the limo she could feel Pam's eyes burning through her back. She smiled knowing how angry Pam must have been at that particular time, but still had to hold herself back. She quickly got into the limo and the driver promptly drove away. Belle knew the drive might take at least half an hour and decided to take the opportunity to relax. Closing her eyes she tried to think of what she would say to her family and what they might be like, but it was only thoughts of Eric that constantly bombarded her brain. Flashes of their initial meeting, the first time they made love and his face as he had to walk away as he was bound by silver kept repeating themselves in her head. She had to open her eyes just to get the image of Eric out of her head for a few seconds and let out a deep sigh. She missed him so much.

The car suddenly came to a complete stop in the middle of the road. Belle looked towards the driver.

"Is there a problem?" Belle tensed up a bit

"A deer is blocking the road"

The last thing she needed right now was another delay. Opening the door she left limo and walked towards a pretty large deer that was standing in the middle of the road staring at the headlights. She loudly clapped her hands trying to shift the deer's attention. The deer continued to stare at the headlights ignoring her.

"Hey" she yelled and clapped her hands again even louder "Get out of the way"

It was as if she wasn't even there, the deer stood hypnotized by the headlights.

Belle rolled her eyes and turned back towards the car "Can you turn those off" she yelled at the driver.

He did and she turned back towards the deer. Before she could react properly the deer suddenly charged at her throwing her off her feet with his head with such strength that it sent her flying into a nearby tree. As she fell to the ground after hitting her back against the tree she saw the deer run off into the woods.

The driver got out of the car and ran towards her. Belle heard him yelling as he ran towards her, but her focus remained on a strange sound that sounded like a running water. She tried to locate the sound which led her to her stomach where she saw blood gushing out like fountain. She realized that the antlers penetrated her skin as it threw her. The wound was very large and deep, Belle wasn't sure if she would be able to heal before she lost too much blood.

"Pity" the voice sounded familiar, but after such a massive blood loss she was barely conscious and in no condition to identify anyone. She tried to pick her head up and see who was there, but she fainted before she could.

Belle came to in a large room filled with light. Instinctively she checked her wound only to find that she has completely healed. Her energy level was up and overall she felt really good. It was as if she slept for days. She knew she must have drunk vampire blood which would account for her feeling so upbeat. The room she was in didn't stay a mystery for long as there was only one house that had that many windows in it. She knew she was at Godric's and the lack of chains around her made her optimistic towards their meeting as she hasn't seen him since she left the slave shack some odd months ago.

"Good you're up" Godric's voice startled her, turning around she was shocked to see him in the sunlight "Interesting fact that I learned this morning. Drinking your blood while you're unconscious has the same effect as when you give it freely"

"What am I your blood donor now?" she didn't seem too happy to find out that he drank from her, but seeing how happy he was to see the sun again really pleased her.

"I more than made up for your blood loss with my blood" she noticed something different about him. His mood was upbeat and somewhat playful, something he has yet to see from him.

"Was the deer a happy accident?" she couldn't help but smile at Godric.

"Shape shifter" the smile never left his face

"And is my blood the only reason why I'm here or should I expect more surprises?" she knew that Godric wouldn't hurt her, but as Russell often pointed out one can never be too sure.

"Just wanted to let you know that everything is on track" his attention was more focused on the large window then their conversation.

"You went to all this trouble to let me know what you're following Russell's instructions? You could have called me."

"And miss this?" he never took his eyes off the scenery outside his house.

"Want to take a walk?" she knew that the only reason he was still inside was because he wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Actually no" his mood suddenly shifted "I have other plans for you"

She didn't get a chance to find out what those plans were as he left the room instantaneously. Rolling her eyes she tried to figure out how to get from here back to Louisiana before Russell noticed her absence, but not before she took a shower realizing that the weird smell that's been sort of bugging her, was coming off her blood soaked clothing.

Standing under the hot water her head was occupied with figuring out a plan to get back and find that driver in order to see if he knows anything or if Godric had a chance to glamour him. If Russell found out that Godric took her it would only shake the already broken foundation of the relationship the Russell and Godric have maintained since Russell forced him to take another deal in exchange for his freedom. She didn't get a chance to talk to Godric often, but they were almost back to the relationship that had before. She trusted him enough not to be worried for her safety while at his house, but it did bother her not knowing why he brought her there.

Walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her she went straight for the closet in search of something to wear. To her delight she found a few dresses hanging in the closet the fit her perfectly. She settled on a black dress decorated with blue flowers. She left her hair down and quickly applied make up which she was sure Isabelle had left for her. Giving herself a quick look over, she felt someone standing a few inches away from her. Her body tensed up and she quickly turned around.

A middle aged man dressed casually stood in front of her holding a tray with a plate of food and juice. She instantly relaxed and smiled at him.

"Thank you" she walked towards him and grabbed the tray from his hands placing it on a table nearby.

"May I get anything else for you?" his smile complimented his friendly face.

"No, everything looks and smells great"

He gave her a quick nod and left the room. She ate slowly enjoying the food to the last bite. She thought about finding Godric, but knew that she had a limited window of opportunity to get back before Russell noticed her absence. It was while she was eating that she realized that she missed her possibly only chance at meeting her real family. For which she couldn't be mad at Godric as he definitely didn't know what her plans were for the night, but it didn't make her any less sad for the lost opportunity.

She heard the door open while still deep in thoughts. Happy that Godric decided to come back before she left she picked up her head to tell him something when she saw who was actually there at the door. It was only the sound of the dish that she dropped breaking that took her out of her state of shock.

"Eric?" she didn't believe what she was seeing

Instantly he was by her side placing his hand on her face he stared into her eyes.

"But how?" she still couldn't believe it

He kissed her passionately and she happily responded losing all sense of control. She had so many questions for him, but he had no intention of stopping and she wouldn't dream of being away from him for another second. Hours passed before they finally got enough of each other.

The sun was starting to descend and Belle knew she had to leave soon. Her head was rested on his bare chest and he was gently stroking her hair. She was in heaven, there were no words to described how much she missed him. Saying goodbye in the woods that day was the hardest thing she had to do. It was easy to fool Russell by biting hard on her cheek she was able to transfer enough blood to Eric through their kiss to keep him from burning. When she went back to the tree with the guard Eric had no problem glamouring him to think that she spent the whole day crying in her room where in reality the day was spent with Eric working out their plan. It was part of the plan for him to go to Sweden while she set everything in motion here. With only a few weeks left before the plan took effect she was more than shocked that Eric would risk coming back so early.

"We have to get you back soon"

She wrapped her hand around his torso holding on tight "God, I missed the sound of your voice"

He laughed kissing her on her forehead "All of this will be over soon"

"It doesn't make it any easier" she sighed

"You're not having second thoughts? Are you?"

She looked up at him smiling "Only about the timeline. I wish we can finish it today and just be together"

He leaned down to kiss her as she pulled up slightly to meet him. They got lost in the kiss as their passion for each other burned brightly. It was only the time limitation the prevented them from taking their kiss further. A soft knock on the door separated them.

"I hate this" a tear ran down her cheek "We never have enough time together"

He wiped her tear away and kissed her cheek "Soon, I promise"

She nodded trying hard not to. It was hard for her to be so open and vulnerable in front of him, as much as she loved him she still has trust issues and tried hard to hide her weakness.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower. Tell Godric I'll be ready in a few minutes" reluctantly she left the bed and headed for the shower.

When she came out Eric was already gone. She knew it was for the best as saying goodbye again would be too hard. She quickly got dressed and went up to the mirror to reapply her make up. It was by the mirror she saw a card placed on the table. Smiling she picked it up and opened it. "I love you" was written on it. She swore her heart stopped beating as she read those words. They have yet to even define their relationship let alone state their feelings. It was still her doubts that made her think that he was using her to get revenge on Russell. She tried really hard not to let him see how much she truly cared for him and she has never said those words to him let alone expected to hear them from him. But here they were in his writing just three little words that send those tears flowing freely again.

She kissed the card and whispered softly "I love you too" about to place it back down on the table she saw something else that the card was covering up. So shocked that she really couldn't comprehend what she was looking at until the light from the descending sun bounced off the diamond that stared back at her set in a beautiful antique ring.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciated all the feedback and I'm so glad everyone likes the story so far. I really love hearing all the feedback from everyone, please keep reviewing.

* * *

**

Belle grabbed on to the ring as it dangled on a long chain around her neck as she ran towards Fangtasia. It kept bouncing against her chest driving her crazy. Now safely secured in her hand it wasn't exactly comfortable running and holding on to the ring, but it was better than feeling the rock hit her constantly. The familiar red sign soon appeared much to her relief. She was already so late and she knew that Russell's spies have already given him a heads up. It's was for them that she put on such a show when she went back to Fangtasia to confront Pam.

Pam played along, luckily picking up on Belle's intent to convince Russell that she is under his full control. There was another show that must play out tonight, but if she doesn't make it in time everything could be ruined. Managing not to breathe heavily she entered Fangtasia immediately catching Pam's glare, there was nothing she could say to her without arousing suspicion from the eager audience she spotted immediately in the back corner. Russell was always smart enough to place his spies around, but never smart enough to conceal their identities better.

"You think I have all night?" Pam's irritated voice shifted Belle's attention to her.

Belle looked at Pam and noticed her staring at her breasts, she was about to make a comment when she realized she was still holding on to the ring and quickly let go hoping she didn't draw too much attention to it. As she released it, it became completely invisible under her loose shirt. Pam's eyes shifted back to her face.

"Did you do what was asked of you?" Belle's voice was harsh

"In twenty four hours?" Pam's sarcastic tone didn't reflect her obvious disappointment of realizing what Belle was holding on to.

"None of the other sheriffs had any trouble with the time constraints" Belle narrowed her eyes attempting to look as menacing as possible.

"You can have ten" Pam rolled her eyes

Belle laughed "Ten?"

"Yes ten" Pam wasn't about to back down.

There was much more that Pam and Belle planned to show, but their act was interrupted as Russell appeared in the doorway after obviously being advised that Belle was not there when she was supposed to be.

"Your Majesty" Pam's attention shifted to him.

Belle braced herself for yet another lecture.

"Sheriff" Russell tone was upbeat "Forgive my intrusion once again"

"Don't be ridiculous" Pam's voice suddenly shifted from overly annoyed to extremely friendly.

Belle managed to shoot her a look in attempt to let her know that she was overdoing it.

"Russell" Belle smiled at him "You're just in time. Pam was kind enough to secure twenty five of her finest vampires"

"Really?" Russell looked at Belle not believing one word that came out of her mouth "I could have sworn I heard her mention ten just now"

Belle laughed pretending not to notice his annoyed tone "Just an opening bid" she turned to Pam "Isn't that right?"

Pam rolled her eyes at looked at Russell whose face reflected how annoyed he really was to be there especially when someone he has entrusted to handle his business wasn't there when she was supposed to "Fine you can have twenty five"

Belle smiled and looked at Russell, his face remained unchanged.

Belle knew that that number wouldn't please him, in fact even if he was promised one hundred vampires that still wouldn't be enough. She heard that not all sheriffs were excited about the idea of giving over their best vampires in order for Russell to form his army and the numbers that he was promised were much lower than he expected. For all Belle cared she could have Pam promise him hundreds more, not one would be delivered as their plan would take effect much sooner than whatever war Russell had planned, but for the sake of not arousing any suspicion Belle had to make the offer realistic.

"That's very generous of you sheriff" Russell looked right through Belle as he was addressing Pam. He was obviously not pleased "I'm afraid I must insist that you look for more"

"That's impossible" Pam snapped

Russell seemed pleased that he was getting under Pam's skin. "There is no such thing as impossible Pam. I'm sure you wouldn't want to disappoint your king"

"Of course Your Majesty" her voice softened "I'll see what I can do"

Satisfied with her answer Russell motioned for Belle to follow him out. They cleared the parking lot as he briskly walked towards the woods Belle had no choice but to follow him. Reaching far enough to have a private conversation Russell stopped and sharply turned towards Belle, who while being lost in her own thoughts didn't see him stop and almost bumped into him.

"Explain" he stared her down

"I lost track of time" there was really no other explanation she could come up with. She was completely distracted with the events of the day prior that she could barely focus on the task at hand.

His fangs slid out "Is that the best you can come up with"

"I can't do better than the truth" she wasn't looking forward to fighting him, still full of doubts about his strength.

"Perhaps you can come up with an explanation why the driver was glamoured"

She could tell that Russell knew something, but it would be next to impossible to figure out what exactly he knew without revealing too much.

"I haven't seen him all day. How am supposed to know what he did?"

Russell stepped towards her forcing her to take a few steps back until she felt her back press against a tree. She tried to read him anticipating what his next move might be. He raised his hand, she couldn't help but flinch expecting him to strike her. She knew she could stop him, but to seem obedient she had to take whatever he threw at her. This time however he managed to surprise her and rather than feel his hand slap her cheek, it rested against it. He gently caressed her cheek but in fatherly way, she has never seen him look at her that way. If she didn't know better it would seem that he was concerned about her, and not in the way that would benefit him. This turn of events certainly shocked her.

"Look Russell" she tried to stay on the subject

"Annabelle" he interrupted her "I don't need to hear some made up explanation of where you were all day or why you were late. I assume it had something to do with whatever you and Eric have in store for me"

Her heart dropped as thoughts began to bombard her. How could he possibly know that Eric didn't perish that day? Everybody played their part perfectly, there was no way he could have known. She had to stay calm not to give in to whatever suspicions he was having.

"That's really cruel Russell" she slapped his hand away from her cheek "Why would you even mention his name?"

"So you want me to believe that you spent all day with your family and not with Eric?"

She angrily stared at him trying to keep up the pretense "I don't want you to believe anything. I was with my family"

"You know" he laughed watching her attempt to play her role "I was almost going to let it all play out, curiosity has always been my weakness. I rather enjoyed hearing all about your little vengeance pact and I must commend you for being so careful and playing your role perfectly. There is just one little detail every single one of you overlooked"

She studied his face knowing that there is no way he could be bluffing. He knew everything, but who would be the one to tell him. That ring around her neck suddenly weighed a hundred pounds as she instinctively thought that it was Eric who betrayed her, but why would he? He had more to gain by getting rid of Russell than any of them. Nothing made sense at that moment.

"I'll give you a hint" Russell reveled in his triumph

"Stop it" she didn't want to hear it, tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized that everything was over.

"What's the matter?" whatever inkling of a care she saw in his eyes before was long gone. He was enjoying seeing her suffer "I thought you liked playing games?"

"Haven't you made me suffer enough?"

He grabbed her by the neck pressing her against the tree "Whatever suffering you think I inflicted upon you is nothing in comparison to what I'm going to do to you"

In one motion he tilted her head and bit into her neck drinking hungrily from her. She managed to prevent herself from screaming still confused on how everything fell apart so quickly. She didn't fear for her life at that moment. In some way she was tired of all the fighting and of the soap opera her life has become. She just felt broken, unable to trust anyone even those she truly loved and knowing that she could never have the happily ever after she longed for. Some part of her in that particular moment hoped that Russell would finish her, maybe in death she'll find some peace.

"Russell! What are you doing?"

Completely caught off guard Russell dropped Belle and turned around. Talbot angrily stared at him.

"Talbot?" it was as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Why are you hurting her?" Talbot demanded to know, but before Russell had a chance to say anything Talbot rushed passed him and grabbed Belle and disappeared into the woods. Russell knew not to follow him as it would only make him angrier.

Talbot finally came to a stop when he reached Godric's house. Belle was already healed and forced a smile as she looked at Talbot.

"Thank you" she managed to say

She knew that Talbot had a hundred questions about what happened, but she wasn't ready to answer any of them and he knew not to ask. She was barely hanging on to her sanity at this point. He grabbed her and held her in a tight hug. She fought him at first trying not to give in to her feelings, but it wasn't long before tears fell from her eyes and she began to cry on his shoulder. He waited patiently until she came down, not asking one question. She felt lighter somehow after letting it all out and gently pulled away from Talbot. Kissing him on the cheek she stepped away from him.

"You need to go back" she told him

"I can't leave you?" Talbot's devotion to her was obvious

"I have already messed everything up. I can't cause any more problems between the two of you. For better or for worse he is your husband. I realize now how selfish I was, I should have never started this."

"It's your father" Talbot seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"What?" Belle didn't follow

"Russell is your birth father's maker"

Before Belle was able to process all the information Talbot was gone. Still in state of daze she walked into Godric's house. Isabelle greeted her as she walked in, but Belle didn't even notice. She went straight towards the guest room she had stayed at before hoping that Eric was still there. Opening the door she found the room empty. It might have been for the best as it gave her time to sort everything out and put all the pieces together.

Eric walked in to find her sitting on the bed staring at the wall. He walked up to her sitting down by her he put his hand around her shoulder and gently pushed her towards his chest. She willingly rested her head against him. He kissed the top of her head. Her hand went up towards the ring trying to find some comfort in their love. It was then she noticed it was no longer there.

"Oh no!" she jumped up "It's gone"

"What?"

"The ring" she feverishly patted herself down thinking it might be stuck somewhere "It's gone"

He stood up and grabbed her. Hugging her, he kissed her on the cheek "That's the least of our problems" he chuckled "I'll get you another ring"

She pushed away from him "I don't want another ring" her voice was suddenly filled with anger

"What then?" Eric wanted to make her feel better

"It's over" she took a few steps back from him.

"You're not thinking straight" he wasn't taking her words seriously

"Actually for the first time ever I am thinking clearly and I don't want any of this" she took another step away from him

"If this is some lame attempt on your part to protect me, it's not going to work" he was completely caught off guard by her sudden change of attitude.

"No Eric, I'm protecting myself. Enough is enough. I can't handle all these games that you all like to play so much. It's like every time I trust a vampire they end up stabbing me in the back. If my own flesh and blood can betray me like that then what hope is there for you and I?"

Eric was aware of what she was talking about having overheard her conversation with Talbot "As his maker Russell can make him do anything. It's not a matter of choice"

"There is always an excuse, isn't there? I didn't have a choice or I didn't know or he forced me too" Belle was too consumed with her feelings for betrayal to think straight.

"Sweetheart" he began to walk toward her

"No" she took a few more steps away from him "Do not try to comfort me and tell me everything will be alright. It has yet to be alright nor will it ever be. You know I actually wished for Russell to drain me so I didn't have to deal with this anymore and in theory I should have been fighting to stay alive at the very least for you, but I didn't. So what does that say about us Eric? The very first thought that came into my mind when Russell told me that someone betrayed the plan was that it was you. I don't trust you Eric, no matter how much I love you. In the back of my mind I will always be thinking that you are using me"

"What do you think I'm using you for?"

"Revenge and after you'll get that you'll use me for my blood. And the only reason you think you have some feeling towards me is because of the bond. Every time you drink from me it gets stronger and so do the feeling you think you have for me. In reality you care nothing for me"

He appeared behind her, wrapping his hand around her waist pulling her towards him "You're right" he said softly into her ear "There are a million reasons why you shouldn't trust me. I do have a lot to gain by being with you, but that doesn't mean that's why I love you. The bond that is created when I drink your blood only connects us, it doesn't make me fall in love with you. The love I feel for you is real not some side effect"

"How can I believe that?" her voice was not as angry. Having him close to her relaxed her a bit

"Forget the plan" she swung her around to face him "Marry me and we'll move far away from here. I'll never drink form you and we'll spend eternity together just being happy."

"What about Russell?" she was quickly falling under the spell of his words

"I don't care about him" he kissed her lightly on the lips

"But your family?"

"This won't bring them back"

"But it would give you peace" she could see the pain in his eyes at the mere mention of his family

"I rather have you" he kissed her again this time he didn't hold back.

She gave into the kiss as passion overtook her, but she managed to pull away from him. "No" she backed away from him "I'm still broken. It won't work"

"You don't love me?"

She could see how much it hurt him to say that "Of course I love you. I mean as much as I'm able to love anyone, but I'm afraid it won't be enough"

"But it's a start" he appeared by her again, pulling her in by her waist. Kissing her softly on the lips he held on tightly to her so she would be able to walk away again. She didn't fight him.

"Before we give this a real shot we have to stop playing games" she managed to pull away again.

"I'm not playing a game"

"No, not you" she smiled "No more games with Russell"

"What did you have in mind" he smiled at her

"Tomorrow he'll meet the true death" her eyes lit up as those words came out of her mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope everyone had a great holiday season. Thank you for the reviews and for the motivation all of you have provided for me. I can't wait to read what you thought of this chapter. I wish everyone a happy and a healthy New Year.**

This was it. Belle stood outside of Russell's mansion taking a few minutes to before she went inside. It took her hours last night to convince Eric that she didn't mean it when she said that Russell will meet his true death today. As soon as the sun came up and Eric and Godric retired she jumped into a car and drove here. There was still time before the sun would set not really enough time to think of a good plan, but then again she wasn't doing much of that anyways. It was emotions that drove her to come here and put herself in danger. Selfishly she didn't want any help from Eric or Godric no matter how much she knew Eric would enjoy ending Russell. It was now her time to either put up or shut up.

Realizing that her head was not going to cooperate with her today she decided to let the chips fall where they may and entered the mansion. The stillness in the air caught her attention first. The house was empty. She smiled knowing that Russell was expecting her there were no other reasons why he would clear everyone out. At least he showed enough respect not to send his goons after her, on some level that pleased her.

She ran upstairs towards the master bedroom, knowing he wouldn't be there she expected him to leave some sort of clue of where he wanted the showdown to take place. Entering the room she walked towards a table noticing a note on it right away as well as her ring which was next to the note. Grabbing the ring she placed on her finger without giving it a second thought and opened up the note.

_**You're not ready**_ was all it said. Annoyed she threw it back on the table. She tried not to over react knowing how her emotions easily overtake rationality. She had to remain focused and think of where Russell would be hiding.

The sound of the door slamming made her turn around.

She recognized him instantly from the night she met him in the diner. Knowing that he was the one who betrayed their plan especially since Eric put so much trust in him made her blood boil for revenge. Holding herself back from attacking him she waited to see what he will do.

"I wish we were meeting under different circumstances" his voice was filled with sorrow.

She laughed "You think you can take me?"

"I'm not here to fight you"

She carefully studied his body language seeing that he wasn't about to attack her she allowed herself to relax a bit.

"Too bad" her hatred for him was evident "I would have enjoyed ending you"

"Is that really a way to talk to your father?" his seemed disappointed in her

"Father?" she laughed "You really think of yourself as my father? That's fascinating because I don't think you know the definition of that term. You see a father is someone who will go to any length to protect their child. All you are is a good little lapdog who runs back to his master and spills every secret he knows"

It was obvious by his fangs coming out that he didn't appreciate being reprimanded by her, but he managed to hold himself back and not attack her.

She saw how hard it was for him to restrain himself and it wouldn't take much to put him over the edge. Filled with anger towards him and Russell she yearned for a fight "You're pathetic useless lowlife even for a vampire"

He still didn't move.

Her heart was beating faster, sweat covered her forehead. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead with the palm of her hand when she suddenly noticed that she couldn't feel the tip of her fingers or perhaps it was her forehead that she lost feeling in, she tried to touch her cheeks and again felt nothing. Touching her left hand with her right there was no feeling. Panic began to set in when she took a step towards him and didn't feel anything in the soles of her feet.

"The poison must be setting in" he confirmed her fear.

"Finally Russell thought of something more original" she looked down at the ring on her finger. There was no point in taking it off now. She could feel the rest of her body slowly going numb.

"The sun will begin to set soon"

The calmness of his voice aggravated her further. Purely by instinct she grabbed a stake hidden in the back of her jeans and threw it at his heart. It was only when the stake hit the wall almost half a foot away from where he was standing that she fully realized how much of an effect the poison had on her.

"You should sit down" he moved towards her

"No!" she tried to back away but found it hard to move her feet "Don't come near me"

"I'm only trying to help" he seemed genuine

"You've done enough of that already" her breaths were getting shallow "It's so like Russell to …" she took a few small breaths as it was getting harder to talk "to cheat". Sweat covered her forehead completely, she couldn't feel anything anymore and she could barely stand up straight "He's more ….. pathetic" breathing was becoming harder for her with every word " than you….a three…." Her head was beginning to spin "thousand… year …. old vampire….. resorting to…" her ability to speak was fading fast "tricks" There was so much more she wanted to say, but suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Much to her surprise she woke up in the same room in Russell's bed covered by a blanket. Expecting to be restrained she moved slowly. All the feeling was back in her body there wasn't a trace of a headache or any other pain one would expect to feel after being poisoned. In fact she felt great and full of energy and on top of that she was able to move freely as there weren't any restraints holding her to the bed.

She didn't waste much time trying to figure it all out and jumped off the bed. Heading for the door she tried to walk as quietly as possible in order to catch the guards by surprise. Yet it was her who was surprised when she opened the door to find no one guarding it. It was as if the whole thing has been a dream, it was only the ring that was still on her finger that served as proof that everything she remembered really did occur.

Walking briskly down the hall she made her way to the stairway leading down again she didn't encounter anyone. The mansion was as empty as she found it when she entered it. Reaching the first floor she walked from one room to another finding empty. Nothing made sense to her, why would Russell poison her and not take advantage of it. She managed to cover the whole first floor in a matter of minutes and still came up empty. Walking outside she saw that it was dark, looking around she tried to make sense of everything. She saw the car she arrived in parked in the same spot. Walking up to it she saw the key was in the engine where she left it. She suddenly remembered about the slave shacks where Russell kept her the last time and ran their direction.

She barged into the first shack immediately spotting a man who was chained to the wall. Her sudden entrance scared him as he moved away from her as much as the chain allowed him to do so. Seeing how scared he was she smiled at him.

"Don't be afraid" she moved towards him

"No, please don't" he pleaded with her his voice shaking.

She noticed as she got closer fresh bite marks on his neck. He looked pale and worn out. It seemed that he had been there for a few days and someone had definitely been feeding on him. Upon getting closer she noticed a few more sets of bite marks which confirmed to her that there must be a least one vampire in the vicinity.

"I'm not going to hurt you" she tried to reassure him "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know" his eyes were filled with fear "Days"

"Who brought you here?" she tried to speak as softly as possible to calm him down noticing his eyes constantly darting towards the door.

"Please let me go" tears began to well up in his eyes "I won't tell anyone I promise"

"Of course I'm going to let you go" it downed on her that he was still chained up "I just need to know who brought you here"

"I don't know" the agitation was slowly building up in his voice. She could sense that he was expecting his captor to walk in at any minute.

"I'm here to help you" she really wanted to ease his fear and let him loose, but she knew if she did he would run away before she could find out who's was held him there "Just tell me who's been keeping you here and I'll remove the chains"

"He said he's name was Russell" the man shook as he uttered the words.

It pleased her to hear that Russell was still around and that she would finally have her chance to take him down. Smiling she walked towards the man and grabbed one of the chains which held him to the wall. About to break it she saw as the man's face changed from hopeful to an expression of utter fear at the same second she felt someone else in there with them. She didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind her. Finally it will all be over and she will have her chance to end him.

"I see the two of you have gotten acquainted" Russell's voice was just as smug as ever

She turned around to face him smiling wide preparing herself mentally for the fight about to ensue. In the split second that it took her to turn around she already formulated a plan to take him down. The small space in the shed served to her advantage and she knew exactly how she would proceed. Her only concern was getting this man out so he didn't get hurt in the process.

Russell smiled at her as their eyes met.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time" the excitement was making her giddy

"I truly hate that it had to come to this" he didn't take his eyes off her

"Are you going to pretend to care about me again?" she was almost taunting him

"I do care about you Annabelle. It is for that reasons alone you are still are standing before me"

"Spare me" she rolled her eyes at him "The only one you care about is yourself and you use everyone around you to make sure that you get your way. Even Talbot whom you claim to love is just a toy for you to play with. You're not capable of any real feelings"

"Hmm, I must admit I thought your contempt for me would dull"

That sentence enraged her even further "What did you think that I would love you after all you did to me? I must have played my part of an obedient student a bit too well for you to even contemplate such an idea. Ever since you forced me to work for I have despised you and dreamed of this very moment when I can see you meet the true death"

"Are you sure you're even up to it?" he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me" she glared at him "There is plenty of strength in me to take you"

"Perhaps you should eat"

"What?" he caught her completely off guard

"You have to eat to keep your strength up" he actually sounded sincere

"What the hell are you talking about Russell?" she couldn't make sense of what he was saying

"It's been a while sense you ate and you wouldn't want to have a disadvantage"

The smug look in his eyes infuriated her even further. She realized that he was making fun of her. About to lunge at him she saw as he moved from his spot to the space behind the man chained to the wall. Grabbing him by the neck Russell tilted his head to the left.

"Let him go Russell. This is between you and me" she thought it was a bit pitiful that Russell would hide behind this poor man stalling their showdown.

"I have no intention of hurting him" he looked straight into her eyes

"Then why are you hiding behind him?" Belle was getting annoyed by this whole situation.

"You've got it all wrong darling" he tilted the man's head even further "Eat. I command you"

Her hand shut up towards her mouth "Oh God" she gasped as her fingers slid across her fangs.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Happy New Year to Everyone! This is the time we usually make our resolutions and not surprisingly mine is to write more. I hope everyone reading can help me keep this resolution by letting me know what I could do to become a better writer. I look forward to every review and they really motivate me to keep writing. Please don't hesitate to post constructive criticism so that I can become a stronger writer. Every comment is greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

It was as if someone had melted a piece of metal added red dye and dumped it into a TruBlood bottle. That would be the best way Belle could describe the nasty taste of what she was drinking. She hated Russell for making her feed on that man in the shed. At least if she had never tasted real blood it would have been easier to get used to this substance. But her desire to drink blood again was quickly overtaken by the image of that poor man's body whose name she never did learn. The guilt that she carried with her suppressed any desire she had to drink blood again.

Smug as always Russell sat across from her with that now all too familiar victorious look in his eyes. Hatred was no longer a strong enough word to describe how she felt about him. Maker or not she yearned to see him meet the true death.

Talbot walked into the room. She could see that he did not appreciate her being there. Oddly she missed the bond they once shared, although she went to great lengths to create a strong bond between them in order to control him as the plan involved taking away everything Russell cherished most. She still cared deeply for Talbot and wanted to see him happy, but now that the bond between them was broken Talbot didn't seem to care much for her especially now that she was a vampire.

Talbot looked at the bottle of TruBlood in her hand with disgust "Why is she drinking that?" he addressed Russell avoid any eye contact with her.

"Defiance" Russell chuckled

"I'm bored" Talbot plopped himself down on the chair next to Russell fully intending of getting rid of her at all cost.

"I know sweetheart" Russell was overly chipper "I have an idea"

Talbot's eyes instantly lit up

"If you give us about an hour to talk, I promise to take you anywhere you wish to go" Russell smiled at Talbot.

Talbot rolled his eyes "Will I get you all to myself for the whole night"

"Of course darling" Russell leaned in kissing Talbot.

"Fine" Talbot stood up "One hour"

Without giving her a second look Talbot exited the room.

Belle took another sip of TruBlood forcing it down her throat trying hard to suppress her hunger.

"There is really no reason for you to do that" Russell looked at her "We have plenty of blood"

She took one more sip in order to avoid having to speak to him.

"So the silent treatment continues?" it seemed like there was nothing she could do to ruin his good mood.

"Why?" it was the first word she uttered in the week she was there.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I get that you want to control me, but what do you have to gain by me being a vampire. I useless to you now"

"That's where you're wrong darling" he smiled leaning back into his chair "It's amazing how long one can exist and still not be aware of all there is to know"

She stared him down waiting for him to continue

"For instance did you know that of all the slayers that existed throughout history you're only the third one to be turned?"

"So?" her irritation with him was growing by the second

"It seemed that most vampires thought they would be doing our kind a favor by killing off slayers"

"But not all?" she tried to follow his logic

"Not all indeed. The first slayer was turned over two centuries ago, but unfortunately she met the true death not long after. The second slayer who was turned still survives to this day"

"And what is the significant of this vampire to you?"

"Interesting thing about her Annabelle is she's not fully vampire"

"What do you mean?"

"She still maintained slayer qualities when she was turned"

"Do you mean she can walk in the sun?" it sounded too good to be true

"No" he laughed seeing how hopeful Belle was "But she does have all the strength she possessed as a slayer"

"So you're saying that I'm as strong as I was when I was alive?" Belle couldn't believe that this was really happening

"Being a vampire amplified her strength to a point where no one could challenge her"

It all became clear to Belle why Russell had turned her. Now that she was stronger than before and under his full control there was no stopping him. She would now become the key player in his plan to wage war against the authority, he would no longer have to rely on help from Godric or Eric. It suddenly became too much for her to handle. Tears of blood streamed down her face as she realized she was completely powerless against him.

"There's no need for that" he wasn't really showing any concern for her pain "You'll find out soon enough there are vast amount of benefits to being part of our family"

"I don't want to be part of your stupid family" tears flowed more freely "I just want a normal life"

"With Eric?" he looked at the ring she was still wearing

The way he uttered Eric's name send shivers running through her body. She didn't know if it was part of her new connection with Russell, but she could feel exactly how much Russell disliked Eric and wanted him gone. She knew it would only take one word from Russell forcing her to be the one who kills Eric and by the look in Russell's eyes it was obvious that that was intended plan.

"Please" her wallowing quickly turned to fear "Don't make me do that"

"Do what?" he grinned pretending not to understand what she was talking about.

"You already took so much from me my freedom, my life. Don't take him as well" she quickly wiped her tears away "I'll do everything you want"

"Interesting how you didn't have a problem with taking everything away from me and now you want me to show you mercy"

She hated her father for telling Russell their plan "I'm so sorry Russell" perhaps it was the desperation of knowing that she was about to lose everything that made those words sound sincere "I wasn't thinking clearly. I was too hell bent on revenge to think about how much our plan would hurt you"

He tapped his fingers against the table looking at her. The only benefit to now being fully connected to him is that he could feel her pain and she hoped that at least that would pause his intentions of hurting her. Yet judging by his face it didn't seem like her words moved him.

"Why does he want me gone?"

"I don't know" it was a lame attempt at a lie.

He lifted his brow waiting for her to reconsider her answer she knew what the words "I command you" were going to follow if she continued to lie.

"You killed his family" she looked down

It was his uncontrollable laughter that made her look up again.

"His family?" he couldn't stop laughing "That's his reason? I gave him way too much credit thinking he wanted the crown, but all this was just to avenge them. He really is pathetic. What do you see in him?"

As much as she wanted to tell him off and defend Eric, Belle kept her mouth shut allowing Russell to enjoy this moment.

"Over a thousand years passed and he is still hung up on that" his laugher slowly subsided

"And if he killed Talbot would you forget that in a thousand years?" she couldn't help herself

"And that's precisely why you are going to finish him" Russell was no longer laughing his face was dead serious.

"Killing Talbot was never part of the plan. He would never do that" she hated herself for mentioning Talbot's name

Talbot suddenly appeared in the room.

"Aren't you done yet?" he whined

"NO" she snapped at him trying to keep the conversation going with Russell

"Of course we are" Russell didn't take her eyes off her "You know what you have to do"

Before she could beg him to reconsider he and Talbot left the room. Filled with anger she threw the bottle in her hand towards the door. Watching it shatter into pieces against the wall and the red liquid splatter everywhere she wanted to cry to yell to get her feelings out somehow, but she didn't. She just stood there until her anger subsided and she could think clearly. It took ten minutes for her to get her composure back and in those ten minutes she was able to formulate a plan that will save Eric.

In a flash she was gone from the room rushing through the woods. She didn't know how she was able to run so fast without thinking about it, yet she didn't care to question it either. It didn't take long for her to reach her desired destination. That red sign soon appeared in front of her and she entered Fangtasia.

Her senses went into overdrive as she could spell every human in there. Her hunger let itself be known again as her thoughts became occupied with drinking blood. She could feel her fangs sliding out as she focused on a girl sitting only a few feet away from her. Belle couldn't even tell what she looked like as her focus remained on her exposed neck and the vein visible through her pale skin. It would take less than a second for her to drain her and most of the people in there wouldn't even notice her doing it.

"What are you ….." Pam's voice snapped Belle back to reality as she turned to face her, it as the shock on Pam's face that allowed Belle to regain her focus.

"I need to get out of here" Belle rushed towards the back. Once safely inside the office with Pam she was able to relax a bit.

Pam just stared at her.

"I didn't have a choice" Belle felt the need to explain herself

"Does Eric know?"

Belle shook her head

"Russell?"

Tears began to well up in Belle's eyes again as she nodded "Please tell me Eric isn't here" she did her best to stop herself from crying

"He's not" Pam was still in shock

"Good" Belle was relieved "I need a favor"

"It's not a good idea for you to even be here"

"I need you to stake me"

Pam laughed at how ridiculous that request sounded "Have you lost your mind?"

"Russell is going to make me kill Eric and I assume Godric and you as well"

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but you're just a baby vamp. Your strength is gone" Pam wasn't taking anything Belle said seriously

Belle lunged at her, before Pam could properly react Belle had her pinned down to the floor applying pressure with her hand to Pam's neck.

"I'm much stronger then I was when I was human, you feel that" she pressed down slightly causing Pam to scream out in agony "I'm not even trying to hurt you"

Belle quickly jumped off Pam and walked over to the couch

"How's that possible?" Pam stood up

"It doesn't matter" Belle tried to sound as urgent as possible "We don't have much time. Russell will find out soon that I'm gone and it will take him only seconds to locate me. You have to do it now"

"You're not thinking clearly"

"Eric is your maker, you have to protect him at all cost. I will kill him if you don't stop me" she pleaded with Pam "There is no other way"

"If you meet the true death we're all as good as dead anyways. Russell won't let it go"

"Without me he can't challenge the authority and killing vampires without reason will bring the spotlight on him. He won't risk it. His desire to dominate is stronger than any feelings of revenge."

Belle grabbed a chair standing nearby breaking the leg off it she handed it to Pam. Reluctant Pam took it from her.

"As soon as I'm dead find Eric and Godric. I'm sure you can think of a place to hide before you leave America" Belle looked around the office for the best place to do it.

"This is insane" Pam still wasn't convinced

"This is the only way to save everyone" Belle reassured her

Pam nodded.

"Thank you" Belle smiled at her.

Grabbing on to the couch standing nearby Belle closed her eyes. She heard Pam reposition herself in front of her. Belle tried to think of something else to prevent her from reacting to Pam.

Her mind raced back to when she was only five sitting on the floor in her living room drawing on blank piece of paper with blue crayon. Vanessa walked in with a tray of cookies and a glass of milk. Belle couldn't believe that she forgot about her. Vanessa would often babysit for her when Joseph was away. She was their next door neighbor and couldn't have been more than twenty at the time. Walking over to her Vanessa placed the tray and sat down next to her looking over the picture the Belle drew.

"That's amazing" she smiled at Belle "You are really talented"

Belle remembered how proud she was to hear those words. That image suddenly vanished as Belle gasped feeling the wood pierce through her skin.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! All the wonderful reviews, almost eleven thousand hits and so close to hitting the 100 review mark. I never would have imagined that this story would do so well. I can't wait to read what you all thought on this chapter and on all the twist and turns that are up ahead. **

The pain was unbearable; Belle took solace in knowing that it will all be over soon. She had slayed enough vampires to know what to expect, only what should have lasted seconds was now pushing minutes. Something was definitely wrong. She opened her eyes immediately catching sight of the foot of the chair that was sticking out of her chest. She tried to figure out why she has yet to be reduced to a blob. Instinctively she thought that maybe she couldn't be slayed, but that thought vanished as quickly as it came to her when she looked for Pam only to see her being restrained by Talbot.

Russell was suddenly in front of her pushing the leg in further into her chest. Belle screamed out in pain collapsing to the floor.

"What the matter?" she could barely hear his voice above her screams "Isn't this what you wanted?"

She tried to tell him to stop, but was only able to gurgle on blood that was building up in her throat.

Holding on tight to the leg that was now deep in her body he twisted it and pulled it out. The excruciating pain was unlike anything she ever felt before and would have been enough to kill her if she was still in her human form. As she felt him pull out the leg she knew why she didn't die as it was pushed in undoubtedly by him a few inches above her heart. Even through all this pain she couldn't believe that Russell was still one step ahead of her.

Minutes passed as she lay on the floor before the pain began to subside, closing her eyes she waiting for her body to heal completely. She heard Pam struggling against Talbot's grip and Russell walking over to the table taking a seat where Eric used to sit. She cursed the fates, Russell and whoever was responsible for all her misfortunes. Crying wasn't an option, but then again she was running out of them pretty quickly.

"You can cut the theatrics" Russell was no longer willing to wait for her

She opened her eyes and stood up. Avoiding any eye contact with Russell Belle's attention was on Talbot who was still holding on to Pam "Let her go"

"You're hardly in a position to make demands" Russell's voice made her look in his direction.

"She's not involved in this" Belle pleaded with him

"That's for the Magistrate to decide" his insincere smile arose more fear in her

"Russell" she walked towards the table "This was my choice"

"And all choices have consequences"

"Please" she begged "You've proven your point"

Russell turned to Talbot smiling sweetly at him "Sweetheart" he didn't have to continue. Talbot knew exactly what it was the Russell wanted, rolling his eyes he promptly left the room dragging Pam out with him.

"This is a bit extreme even for you Annabelle" he turned to her

"I won't be your killing machine" she took a seat across from him

"It's a pretty feeble cry of help if you ask me" he chuckled

"Stop it" she began to tear up "You can't be that self-absorbed. This wasn't a cry for help Russell this was my only way out. I despise you and everything you want me to become. How is it possible that you have lived this long and not have one ounce of feelings in that cold body of yours?"

"It so easy for you to see me that way" his tone of voice reflected a hint of pain

"What other way can I see you" tears of blood streamed down her face

"You are only here because I care for you. Who else would get away with everything you tried to do"

"You care nothing for me" anger was building up in her voice "You only care for what I can do for you"

He was about to say something when suddenly he was gone. Belle sensed his urgency and followed him winding up in the basement. Everything that followed couldn't have taken more than a few seconds. As she arrived in the basement she saw Russell lunge at Eric who was holding down Talbot. Instantly Godric appeared behind Russell wearing thick gloves wrapping a silver chain around his throat holding him down, Pam helped completely bind him with silver chains rendering him immobile and covering his mouth with a rag soaked in silver. Belle could feel Russell's pain as steam come off his body. Dropping Russell to the floor Godric came towards her.

"You're…." she stopped half way shocked by what he was sensing

Eric never took his eyes off Talbot which made Belle assume that he already knew.

"Not by choice" she found herself repeating

"Of course" Godric was trying to be a comforting as possible

She slowly walked towards Eric not knowing what to expect. Godric moved ahead of her taking over for Eric as he and Pam began to bind Talbot with silver. Eric turned towards her. They stared at each for in silence as her fears began to eat away at her. Seeing how easy it was for Talbot to hate her she fully expected Eric to do the same. Their bond was no longer there.

Suddenly Eric was in front of her. She looked into his eyes trying hard to read him, but was coming up empty. He grabbed her by the back of her neck. She knew it was a matter of seconds before she would be bound with silver and thrown to the floor with Russell. She accepted it, she loved him too much to put up a fight.

"This" he wiped the blood off her face "changes nothing" he pulled her in kissing her passionately

She melted in his arms returning his kiss. It was only Talbot's scream as yet another silver chain covered his body that pulled them apart.

"Shut him up" Eric barked at Pam never taking his eyes off Belle

"Wait" Belle looked at Eric "Don't hurt him"

"You have got to be kidding" Pam snapped

"This needs to end" Belle didn't take her eyes off Eric

"I promise you this will all be over tonight" he kissed her on the forehead

"Eric" her eyes were pleading with him "No, not like that"

"This is what you wanted" he couldn't understand her sudden change of heart "Whatever allegiance you feel to him is purely due to him being your maker. There'll be no guilt after he meets the true death"

"I can't watch him die" tears began to well up again

"Then leave" Pam snapped

"Pam" Eric warned her

"I can't explain it, but there has to be a different way"

Eric smiled at her understandingly "What you're feeling right now is him trying to control you. The bond that was created when he turned you is stronger then you realize.

"I know" she tried to make sense of her conflicting feelings "I get how it all works and I want him gone" it was as if she was trying to convince herself of what she was saying "But more then that I want peace"

"That's exactly what his death will bring" Eric smiled at her

"No" she looked towards Russell "His death will only bring the Magistrate and the Vampire League and whoever else decides to avenge his death. There'll be no peace, just constant fear of who might be lurking around the corner" she looks at Eric "I know how much you wanted this and I want it too and what I am about to ask you is insane, but if indeed this" she points to her fangs "changes nothing and you still want the happily ever after we talked about then we must find a better way to end this, otherwise bind me as well and put me out of my misery"

Eric clearly displeased by he had just heard turns to Godric asking him a question in a language Belle assumed was Swedish. They argue back and forth as Pam joined in to add her two cents.

Watching the exchange Belle felt just how much she didn't belong. Perhaps it was her deep seeded desire to break away from Russell that made her believe that her life could be different, but nothing she had tried worked well for her. Under Russell's control she was no more than a weapon, when she was in hiding those six months she was bored to a brink of insanity and in the life she saw most promise which was with Eric now all she saw were cracks. She saw little reason for him to be with her especially now that she was a vampire, at least if he was her maker there would be a connection but as things stood his interest would soon be occupied with another. There was no reason for her to fool herself further into thinking that their love would last. A thousand year old vampire has pretty much seen it all, sure she held his interest as a slayer whom he sought to tame, but now that she was just like him no longer as exciting or exotic.

"Stop" she yelled no long willing to hear their bickering

In unison they turned to her.

"You should do it" she looked at Eric

"What?" he was even more confused

"You deserve to find some peace. You've been on this path too long to stop because of me. It was wrong for me to ask you not to go through with this"

"Belle" he took a step towards her causing her to step back.

"No" she pleaded for him to stay away "This is where we come to a crossroad. We no longer have the same goal. It would be foolish to keep this going for the sake of obligation"

The last thing she saw was his comforting smile before she ran out of the basement unable to hear what he had to say. She didn't stop running for hours until she reached that very stone upon which she watched the sunrise that day when she thought that she was rid of Russell for good. She looked at a hole in the ground left by the explosion from the weapons she destroyed. She smiled thinking back on how naive and optimistic she was that day. Not even a year passed since that day and now she was completely different.

Lost in her thoughts Belle suddenly felt lighter. Completely getting caught off guard she didn't fully understand what had just happen. She looked herself over finding everything intact she tried to figure out where that feeling came from and then it hit her. Her connection to Russell was gone, she couldn't feel him anymore. She knew exactly what that meant.

Grief hit her as suddenly as the lightness. Tears flowed from her eyes, she couldn't tell if she was grieving for Russell or for the fact that Eric chose to finish him. In the back of her mind she still hoped that Eric would release Russell in order to try to get her back. This only proved to her that her feelings were indeed based on fact. She and Eric were no longer connected by the same goal and he made his choice clear by not following her and ending Russell.

* * *

There was only a half an hour left before the sunrise when Belle was able to compose herself. She looked to the ground noticing a small pool of blood. It was then that she realized just how much time she spent on this rock crying her eyes out. Now her thoughts were occupied with finding shelter. Slowly she rose from the rock and began to make her way into the woods.

"I well aware of how emotional new vampires are, but I'm pretty sure you set some sort of record"

Belle turned back shocked to see Eric standing by the rock looking at the blood on the ground. Too many emotions hit her at once blocking her ability to adequately react to him being there. Mixed in with the happiness of seeing him was the anger and betrayal of knowing that he went against her wishes. Sure she took the high road by telling him to finish what he started, but in her mind it was merely a test to see just how much he truly cared for her.

"You shouldn't have come here" the anger seemed to have won out

"Why? Don't you want to see me?" his voice was playful but in her anger she took it to be mocking.

"Not really" she crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Not really is not a no" her anger amused him even further

"Then No, I don't want to see you"

"I don't believe you" he appeared in front of her smiling

"Don't test me Eric" she grabbed him by the throat pushing him against a tree "I'm still stronger then you"

"And I still like that about you" the smiled never left his face

She could help but smile releasing him from her grip.

He caressed her face with his right hand pushing her close to him with his left "What is it about drama that you find so appealing?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer pulling her into a long passionate kiss. She didn't fight him quickly forgetting her anger and disappointment over his actions.

"We should find shelter" it was her concern for him that made her pull away

"We'll get there in time"

"Get where?" she stared at him

"Russell's mansion" his said so in the matter of fact that all her anger suddenly rushed back

"Can you be more insensitive?" she snapped at him

"What are you talking about? He was the one to extend the invitation"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It's been a long time since I had a chance to sit down and write again, but I couldn't let this story go unfinished. I appreciated all the reviews I received, and I hope you guys keep reading it.**

Belle wasn't looking forward to getting up this morning. As soon as she was awake or aware or whatever it is that vampires call waking up, her head was bombarded with thousand thoughts. It was embarrassing that she allowed her emotions to lead her astray so many times. Her failure to trust Eric only pushed him away further. Sure he always came after her, but at some point that was bound to end. There is only so many times she could tell him to stay away before he actually would. There was a rational side to her, but now that she was a vampire that rational side had been put under lock and key by her emotions that gave her little rest. Everything was heightened now.

Eric's arm slid across her stomach pulling her towards him.

"Morning" he whispered into her ear proceeding to kiss her neck.

She smiled, her eyes remained closed.

"I'm a moron"

He laughed working his way down to her breast.

She opened her eyes, grabbing his face with her hand pulling him up "I'm no good at this" her eyes were filled with pain

He kissed her playfully on the lips "Not good at what?"

She stroked his face; it scared her how much she truly loved him "Living"

"Technically you're not living" he teased her

She grimaced at him as he went in for another kiss. She wanted to stop him, but melted into his lips. Kissing passionately she flipped him over straddling him. Her long hair fell over hear face as she leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her towards him hugging her tight. She loved having this little moment with him even thought there was so much she wanted to say, now all she wanted was to make love to him.

A set of footsteps quietly walked by outside of their room, the scent hit her like a ton of bricks. She broke free of his embrace sitting up, her fangs snapped out.

"Hungry?" he laughed.

"No" she failed miserably at lying

"I'll get her for you"

As he was about to leave the bed, she applied pressure to his chest "Please don't" she pleaded "I swore I'd never kill again"

He caressed her face "Don't worry. I'll teach you when to stop"

He was gone before she was able to say another word. Reappearing what seemed like a second later Eric walked in with a young girl. She couldn't have been older then 18 and Belle wasn't about to risk killing someone who barely had a chance to live.

He stared deep into her eyes "What's your name?"

"Stella" she was entranced with him

"Stella would you mind if Belle fed from you?"

"No" she shook her head

"You're glamouring her" Belle wasn't about to give in "It doesn't count"

Eric looked at Belle smiling "You know she'll like it"

"I doubt she'd like dying"

Fear swept across Stella's' face "I don't want to die"

Eric turned to her smiling reassuringly "She's only kidding" he looked deeper into her eyes "Nothing is going to happen to you"

She nodded, falling back under his spell.

Eric turned towards Belle "I'll stop you in time"

"I'm stronger than you Eric. What if I don't stop?"

"Then I'll feed her my blood"

There were about a million more reasons not to go along with Eric's plan that Belle could have thought off at that time, but the smell of blood weakened her will to resist. Sliding out of the bed she walked towards them.

Eric smiled looking deep into Stella's eyes "You'll enjoy this" he tilted her head to the side.

Belle bit into her neck, no longer able to resist her hunger.

Stella moaned from pleasure.

Belle felt all her control fade away as the hot blood hit her parched lips. The taste was incredible and the more she drank the hungrier she seemed to be. She didn't even spill a drop as she continued to drink at a furious pace.

"Stop"

Eric's voice seemed distant, her focus only remained on getting more blood. She felt his hand pull her away from Stella's neck. Instincts kicked in as soon as there was some distance between her and blood. She lunged back towards Stella, but Eric held her tight.

"Take a breath" he whispered into her ear.

She could barely hear him, let alone take his advice. All she could see was blood seeping out of two holes. Blood she wanted more than anything. She was about to break free from Eric's grip when she heard him tell Stella to leave, which she gladly did.

Once the smell of the blood faded away Belle was able to regain her composure.

"I failed" she was heartbroken

"It takes practice" he wrapped his hands around her "You can't expect to master control like that in one try"

"It's too risky" she turned towards him "I can't bear to kill anyone else"

"Just try it a few more times and if you still feel that you can't control yourself then stop" he smiled at her reassuringly

"Fine" she couldn't resist him "But only under your supervision"

He kissed her "Of course"

It felt odd sitting across from Russell and Talbot. Talbot smiled at her again, Belle wasn't sure if he was putting on his best performance ever or if his dislike for her had greatly diminished. She was the reason both of them were still around, but she was also the reason they barely escaped a staking. Her great concern however wasn't with Talbot.

Predicting Russell's' next move would be impossible. She had no idea what kind of deal he struck up with Eric in exchange for his freedom, but she knew that he would be up to something. Even coming that close to meeting his true death would not deter him from carrying out his initial plan and seeing how she was a key element in that plan, she knew it would be a matter of time before he tried to get the upper hand once again.

"Well this is uncomfortable" Talbot was keen on breaking the silence.

Belle couldn't help but smile.

"I heard you fed" Russell looked at Belle.

Rolling her eyes she looked the other way, she wasn't about to let go of the hatred she felt for him.

"I see no reason to postpone this conversation any further" Eric finally spoke

"Great" Belle cut him off "Then can somebody please explain to me why we are all here. Actually what interests me more is why I'm here?"

"After you left" Eric didn't skip a beat "I had full intention of going through with the plan, but your words stuck with me. It would never end if I went through with it."

"I figured that part out already Eric" Belle was getting testy being in such close proximity to Russell "What was the deal you made with him?'

"Your freedom for mine" Russell had to put his two cents in

"I highly doubt that" she didn't even look in his direction "Eric, I don't want any more surprises."

"Killing him would not take the pain away" Eric's words sounded sincere "And if I went through it, it would mean losing you as well. The deal was as simple as that, our freedom for theirs."

"And you trust him?" Belle was still convinced that Eric was leaving something out, but decided to play along.

"He gave me his word"

"His word means nothing" Belle couldn't hide her obvious hatred for him.

"It's rather rude to speak as though I am not here" Russell's confidence was fully back.

Instantaneously Belle appeared by Russell grabbing him by the neck. Her fangs snapped out as she pinned him to the floor.

"Don't take what happened in that basement as a sign of weakness. I detest you; I'm only tolerating this conversation for Eric's sake. Now tell me exactly what you offered him"

Much to Belle's annoyance Russell broke out in a fit of laughter seeing her take full advantage of being a vampire.

"Those fangs look good on you"

She couldn't believe that he would taunt her knowing how much stronger she was and especially since their bond was broken.

"I meant no offence Your Majesty" his wicked smile caught her off guard. Those words echoed in her head making her release her grip on him.

Russell wasted little time getting off the flood and facing her.

She turned to Eric looking for some sort of clarification.

"I offered him Louisiana" Russell's words seemed distant while she tried to process everything.

"With Sophie-Anne gone, Russell generously offered me the crown" Eric walked towards her.

"It's not his to offer" Belle was sure this was another one of his tricks.

"It's his by marriage and his free to name another king or queen if he so chooses. But, there are conditions" Eric took her hand

Still unable to process everything, Belle wasn't surprised to hear the last part "How did I know that part was coming"

Eric smiled at her "The condition is that we share the crown"

"I'm sorry what?" now she was just stunned

"He can only be king, if you are to be his queen or you can be queen if he is your king. Whichever way you want to look at it"

Belle shot Russell a look.

"Eric, it's a trick" she didn't believe for a second that Russell would relinquish that kind of power.

"Oh I assure you" Russell walked over "There is no trickery on my part"

"And why would you give up that crown?" Belle challenged him

"My plan was contingent on your involvement, now that I can no longer control you. There would be nothing stopping you from taking revenge or stripping me off all my power. This way the scales are balanced, with the two of you having equal power to mine."

"And everything will be done through the vampire league" Talbot quickly chimed in "So it will be binding"

"This is our chance to be happy" Eric pulled her towards him "We can't unchanged the past, but we can't continue to live in it. It's time we both moved on"

Belle's head was spinning; the chance to be with Eric without the fear of someone seeking revenge or controlling her was too much to pass up. And a crown on top of that, there was so much good she could that with that kind of power and Russell would have a hard time challenging them if they were in an equal position as him. It seemed she had nothing lose.

Eric looked deep into her eyes "So, what do you say? Will you be my queen?"

"Yes" she could no longer resist the idea.

"Wonderful" Talbot clapped with excitement. Appearing by her, he grabbed her by the hand. "No time to waste. We have a wedding to plan" With that he sped out of the room, dragging her behind him.

"That went better than expected" Russell approached Eric

"You know that she will never trust you" Eric looked towards the door from which she disappeared seconds ago.

"I count on it" Russell smiled


End file.
